Total drama Irratated
by loudandclear236
Summary: This shows that the people who don't deserve any props for their actions are getting a 1000000 dollar once and a life time opportunity. Join your favorite original cast as they battle it out against each other in order to claim the prize. Who will win? Read on to find out you may find some dark surprises along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Um...Hey I guess…..**

 **Gwen**

"The last person to arrive is a goth girl who likes to write in her personal journal and draw like there's no tomorrow,please welcome Gwen," Chris the host said.

After Chris said my name. I got up from the rather uncomfortable couch and moved over to all of my suitcases. I pulled them out from the couch and dragged them all the way to the door of the boat. I took a deep breathe and moved quickly but quietly out of the boat. Upon exiting the boat I looked at who I was going to be living with for the next, probably 5 days if I was lucky. They all looked like stereotypes straight out of a T.V. show. I looked at Chris and he had a gigantic smile on his face. It was a face of a asshole that was putting on a act for the cameras. I knew that he would more than likely make my life even worse here. I looked at the campers and noticed that they all looked like they had something to them that would be annoying. One looked like a really smart 'know it all' types. Anther looked like a straight up goody two shoes who won't even losing up if her life depended on it. Anther looked like a clear villain of this game. For this person I felt like she will do anything to win. She probably thinks that she is high and mighty on television. What a idiot,I thought to myself. Speaking of which I saw a girl who looks like just that to. She is probably going to have multiple dicks in her by the time this game is out. She is totally going to be used by these guys out here. There's also a stereotypical bad boy who looks like he will terrorize anyone who is weak. Yea with these personalitys in the game this should be fun for me. I walked across the dock and Chris the host said "Hi Gwen," With a smile.

I looked at the host and gave a small smile back. He was lucky he even got that much from me. Upon seeing this camp I was disgusted at what I was looking at. It was a shit hole. But in a competition like this. I knew I would not get far so I might as well not complain about it. I walked over and stood next to some girl with braces. She looked at me and gave me a big smile. You can see the spit between her teeth just ready to pop out as soon as she spoke. Great,I said sarcastically inside my head yea,role with the punches Gwen.

After that everything moved pretty fast. Chris gave us a grand tour of the crappy camp that we were staying at. There was a confessional booth that was infested with bugs and flies. Chris showed us the showers where each of us would bath. As well as the mess hall where each of us would eat. There was a big black military looking guy. His name was chef. I could tell that by the way his demeanor was he was not going to serve dinner five star restaurant quality food.

Chris then started to show us inside the cabins. 5 bunk beds and one regular bed. They all looked old and uncomfortable. The couch on the boat I arrived in was more than likely going to be more comfortable than these beds. Then we walked out of the a smile Chris told us what teams we would be in.

Chris spoke and said "If I call your name please move to the cabin on the right ,Justin,Bridgette,Cody,Beth,Noah,Izzy,Heather,Courtney,Owen, and Harold. Please make your way to the right side."

All of those people who were currently standing near me moved to the right.

"Good now your team is called the Screaming Gophers. Now Leshawna,Geoff,Katie,Tyler,Sadie,Trent,Gwen,Lindsay,Ezekiel,Duncan, and Dj you are called the Killer Bass team. You should enjoy it while you last because for one of you it will be the last night here. So get acquainted with each other and also put on your swim gear. Because your first challenge involves jumping off of that high cliff." Chris pointed to the the cliff and mostly everyone looked uncomfortable. "I'll see you soon," Chris said.

He started to walk away after that.

After he left people started to look at the cabin a little bit more.

I did not partake in socializing with anyone.

I in fact took my suitcase and passed people on my team and walked into the cabin. Once in the cabin I went for the bottom bunk. I rolled my suitcase to the side of it and I just sat on my bed. I was not saying one word to no one. I was simply waiting for the challenge to start.

Not soon after people from my team started to file into the cabin.

I saw three boys from my team swooning over a girl on my team. She was the slutty one of course. She was just eating all that negative attention up. Each of them talking about what they would do to her if they were alone. The idiot was over there laughing it up and saying "You guys stop it." in a voice that clearly meant that she wanted more.

I looked over at two girls who looked like they were wannabe twins just to see a reaction. But they were to busy talking about bull shit. They were talking about how they are on TV and there friends back home are going to be so jealous. I then looked at a big black girl who looked like she was growing more and more angry with the guys as well as as the girl.

I looked over at another big and tall black guy who looked like he was scared at the progressive situation. I guess he was scared that a fight might break out.

I looked over and saw this clearly awkward guy picking his nose and wiping it on a I know not to go over to his bed. That's when "Guys,shut up she is a female not a piece of ass!," The big black girl with the hoop earring's shouted.

"Hey don't talk to them like that,they were just complimenting me on how good I look."

The idiot shouted.

"Yea,that's exactly what we are doing," The bad boy said while laughing.

The girl with the earrings got up and grabbed her. "Girl,you are sleeping on my top bunk,let's go." She said while grabbing the her and pulling her towards her bed.

"She will be on top of me pretty soon so I guess she should get used to sleeping on the top!" The bad boy yelled out getting high fives from the three guys standing beside them.

"Uh," The girl grunted.

The bad boy looked around and saw that the bunk on top of me was not taken.

Without a word to me he threw his duffle bag on the top bunk and climbed up to the top of my bed and laid on it. I also decided to lay on my bed. This is going to be a long game I thought to myself.

 **Noah (Screaming Gophers)**

After the team was chosen the Screaming Gophers immediately went inside their cabin,I guess to get settled in or something. I actually wanted to do the same but, some preppy looking girl who I later learned was named Courtney started to talk to our team.

"Guys,my name is Courtney and I just wanted to say that I believe it would be in our best interest if we don't associate with the other team at never know what people's motives really are. Or how they would try to divide us." So I just want to state that." She said in a cheerful voice.

"Frist of all I could do what I want and you can't tell me other wise." The pretty boy said.

"Geeze,I would have never thought a guy could be such a diva."The girl with the sunglasses said. I would guess that she was rolling her eyes while saying this.

"Guys,I was just saying that,that could be our let down in these challenges . We are going to have to focus on winning and we can't let other people,specifically the other team to throw us off our game" The prep said while looking at everyone.

"Well I'm not following your stupid orders,besides who made you team captain?" The pretty boy said as if he was a child.

"I'm not saying I am,I'm just saying I think I have the most experience out of everyone. I understand that you were probably looking at yourself during the introductions,but I'm a C.I.T." She said in a high and mighty way.

"Guys," a new voice came into the conversation. "Let's please just chill out. Let's get settled in and have a pleasant time before the challenge starts,ok." The very calm surfer looking girl said.

"Fine," The prep said.

"Fine," The pretty boy stated.

With that, everyone took their items and started to walk into the cabin.

Upon walking everyone started to just pick random beds. No one knew each other so no one really cared.

I ended up being on a bottom bed to a really fat guy who made a big ass indent in his bed. I was guessing he was going to snore like a bear at night. No,I was not happy with the current living situation at all. I went to my suitcase and grabbed my swim gear. I got up and as soon as I got up my team looked at me. I looked at them and said "What? We have to change unless you want to see boobs,dicks,asses and pussys I suggest we head for that bathroom."

"I'll you could roll back the detail a bit." The surfer girl said with a disgusted look on her face.

I ignored her and walked out the cabin and I headed for the bathroom to change. I looked around and saw that quite a few others from the other team was walking out together. Great I can't even go out there or my team would already hate me. I stopped and sat on the cabin steps.

 **Leshawna (Killer Bass)**

The boys walked out of the cabin. All but one. I look over at the one boy. "Hey we need to change." I said.

The guy who looked scared got up and immediately walked out the cabin.

"Does anyone know his name?" I asked my team.

"You are a asshole!" The girl who I saved from those guys yelled out.

"I look at her and said "girl,you crazy, am I right y'all?" I looked around for some back up.

No one was saying anything.

"Well ok I see how it is,I'm by myself on this one, I turned to the her and said what is your name?"

"Uh,Lindsay" she said.

"Well,Lindsay those boys are bad they just want to use you and throw you away."

"I don't think you know what you are talking about" Lindsay retorted.

"Uh! Can someone help me out!" I yelled out.

"She's a idiot." The goth girl said. "She is also not going to give a damn about anything you say."

"But, those guys out there are just going to use her."

I look over to see that the goth girl was visibly annoyed by my attitude.

That's it. I changed my into my bathing suit. I then exited the cabin.

Upon exiting the boys had already changed and was walking towards the cabin. I noticed the boy we kicked out and the home school guy was not with them. I dismissed it and I walk over to the punk looking guy. "I want you to stop treating her like a piece of meat."

"Who?" He asked playing dumb with me.

"What do you mean who,Lindsay that's who." I said angered.

"Oh,well that's not going to happen?"He said in a smug way.

"Uh,what is the matter with you people?" I asked annoyed.

The surfer dude,the jock,the musician started to walk away despite my frustration being expressed.

"Uhhhh!" I shouted in anger.

This was loud enough so everyone could hear. So loud that the girls in the cabin came out.

The punk looking dude and all of the guys who were in front of me looked at Lindsay.

"Lindsay stop it they are staring at you like-, a piece of meat."

Lindsay walked over to Duncan and started to hug him.

Duncan started to embrace her.

"uh!," I shouted.

"Attention Campers meet me on top of the cliff it's challenge time." Chris said over the megaphone.

 **Confession**

 **Lindsay: "Mama didn't raise no fool these boys are all over me. This is so much better to get further in my game."**

 **Leshawna: "I can't believe this stupid bimbo and these boys. They need to stop. She needs to stop."**

 **Duncan: "She is so dam hot. I don't even know her name either."**

 **Challenge**

 **Eva (Screaming Gophers)**

The challenge was pretty clear. All we have to do is jump off the cliff into the safe zone and then push heavy boxes to the cabin in order to build a hot tub.

This sounds pretty easy to me. I looked at my team and none of them seem to have a reaction besides the prep who I'm looking at bark out orders like a drill sergeant. This really seemed to be hurting my ears.

"Uh, would you shut up the challenge is a piece of cake."

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought I was a C.I.T I thought I knew how to lead a team. But I guess it was you who did the training.

"You guys." a smaller boy stated but we ignored him.

"I'm sorry I did not know that you were the team leader."

"Well maybe we should put it towards a vote on who will lead!"She barked

"Fine with me,"I said.

I turned to the team and come to find out most of them had jumped already. The pretty boy was still here though.

"See that's leadership for you. I make my team members think for themselves" Courtney said.

I looked over at the pretty boy and I walked towards him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not jumping."

"What in the world do you mean you are not jumping?" I asked in shock.

"You are a pretty boy you should look good with you being wet."

He looked at me and said "You really think so?"

I smirked and said "Yea."

"Please, do you think I'm that stupid." The pretty boy said.

I looked at him and glared.

"Ohh,pretty boy." The prep said.

She was holding a mirror near the edge of the cliff. He looked up and then started to run over to the prep. The prep threw the mirror as the pretty boy ran off the cliff and fell below.

I looked at the prep and started to glare.

She was over here with a smirk.

I got so angry and ran after her.

"Woah" She said as we both ended up plummeting down the cliff.

"It's about time you two got down here everyone jumped already" The girl with the bitch look on her face stated.

"Under my leadership right?" The prep said.

The team looked at her and me and rolled there eyes.

 **Ezekiel (Killer Bass)**

I was a little taken back to what happened earlier in the locker room. I mean I don't think out of all the people on my team I'm the loser of the group...I can't be. Those guys just totally yelled at us.

"I'm not jumping,I'm to scared!" Someone shouted out.

I saw that it was the hot girl. Well the one everyone was talking about.

"Ah baby you don't have to jump." One of the guys said.

"Oh,really." The girl said.

"What do you mean?" The girl with the hoop earring's asked.

"She is not jumping she's scared." The punk said.

"Uh,I will throw you down there." She said angered.

"Well you jump," The hot one said to the girl with the hoop earring's.

She looked so fed up that the girl with hoop just jumped off the cliff screaming on her way down.

"Good,she's gone."

"That's too bad I would love to see you wet" The musician said.

"Sorry boys maybe later." She said while walking down the hill.

After she left everyone started to jump one by one. We all made it to the safe zone as well. Sadly we had a 5 minute penalty for one of us not jumping. That was pretty bad eh.

 **Gwen(Killer Bass)**

Leshawna was running her mouth about how we got that stupid 5 minute penalty. I looked over to the punk who was just sitting there smirking at it all. I really wondered what he was thinking in there.

"Look guys,I'm sorry I just don't like getting wet," Lindsay said while we were watching the other team push their heavy boxes filled with hot tub parts away. "Well it would've been nice if you did do some thing for the challenge," The skinny one said from the twin duo. Lindsay looked over at the boys and they just stared and smiled. All the boys did this instead of Duncan who just sat there with a smirk on his face.

I watched him because I knew he was up to something. I just die not no what it was.

"Ok,Killer Bass your five minutes are up. Get out there," Chris told us.

After Chris said that we hit the ground running. "Ok,Twins push one box,Trent,Tyler,Geoff push a box. The two other losers on my team can push a box also." The punk yelled out orders.

"Now wait who is that?" The dude who was picking his nose asked.

"Uh, you and the other guy." The punk said.

The punk looked at me and Leshawna. "You two push a box." I looked at Leshawna and we walked over to a box and got ready to push.

Just then Lindsay said "I will cheer you guys on."

"By walking and running your mouth while we do all the heavy lifting?" Leshawna said clearly annoyed with her presence.

Lindsay ran over to Trent and started to rub her boobs over his chest.

"Protect me,she is being mean," Lindsay moaned.

"Hey,you stop being mean to her," Trent said to Leshawna.

"Uh,Just push girl."

I started to push the box without saying a word.

Time has passed and we finally ended up at the cabin where we saw the other team relaxing in there hot tub.

"And the Screaming Gophers…."Chris started but the preppy girl cut him off.

"Under my leadership won the game."

Chris looked at her in a annoyed way.

"Like I was saying the Screaming Gophers win and the Killer Bass lose. Killer Bass I will see you at the bon fire tonight. Screaming Gophers enjoy your hot tub."

 **Confession**

 **Courtney: "And we win,that's what I'm talking about. I give myself all the props ."**

 **Eva: "Fucking prep,who does she think she is."**

 **Noah: "Hm,we won that's cool. To bad my teammates suck."**

 **Gwen: "Well I guess one million is worth all of this crap. Crappy camp,crappy people."**

 **Ezekiel: "This is not fair all I wanted was friends eh. I did not think it would be like this."**

 **Lindsay: " Goodbye Leshawna,she is not going to stop me from winning this game. Oh,boys take me to the money."**

 **Messhall**

 **Leshawna**

"We lost because of this dumb broad!" I shouted loud and frustrated. "Why are you yelling?" The goth said to me looking annoyed.

"I'm yelling because I want to tell y'all who made us lose,it was her."I said while pointing to Lindsay.

"Well I think it should be you,what do you think boys she does absolutely nothing for this team. All she does is yell. It's time for her to go."

"What?!"I yelled baffled.

"What do you guys say?" Lindsay said while flashing her tits all around the place.

"Yea,it's time for her to go." The jock,musician and Surfer dude said in unison.

"All in favor" The punk said.

And in one collective "I" everyone unanimously said yes to voting me off all because of a total slut.

I was baffled beyond words. I left my team and walked slowly back to the cabin.

"This is what I get,for trying to do good." I said looking down.

 **Elimination**

 **Chris**

"Well that was a very revealing first day at camp. Today, you can really can see where the power is in this competition. But anyway your team was the one who lost at the end of the challenge. I look over and everyone looked pretty calm except Leshawna. She looked like she was really hurt. I then see Lindsay looking extra confident. I guess she has more brains than people give her credit for. "Ok,Killer Bass it's time to vote."

 **~voting~**

As I walked over and tallied the vote I was pretty shocked. This simple proves that this game could go anywhere.

"Ok, Killer Bass you know when you are safe if you receive a marshmallow. That represents safety in this game. So here's a example, Gwen." I tossed a marshmallow to Gwen and she just rolled her eyes. Good exthiuism Gwen.

"Geoff,Katie,Tyler,Sadie,Trent,Ezekiel,Duncan and Dj you are all safe. Now to the final two it was unanimously voted that one if you is going home. Lindsay or Leshawna. And the winner is…..

"Just give it to me already," Lindsay said as she started to walk up to me.

"What are you doing?"

I asked her.

"I already know I won because these guys think I'm hot."

"Well they don't think you're hot enough because Leshawna you are staying right here."

"What?" She shouted with joy.

"What?" Lindsay shouted angried.

"Yep,bye."

Lindsay walked over to the guys and said "You guys, we took a vote you bastards. Uhhh," she said as she started to push the guys around.

Duncan was just laughing at her anger.

"Fuck you all." Lindsay said while sticking up her middle finger.

The Killer Bass simple started to walk away as Leshawna stood there in shock.

"I will see you next time."

 **~Voting** ~

 **Leshawna: "I can't believe that bitch and these people on my team. I hope they wake up and soon because she will just fuck her way to the top and not care Lindsay."**

 **Gwen: "Leshawna's a idiot if she thinks she is going home Lindsay."**

 **Trent: "No more eye candy for me what a shame Lindsay."**

 **Dj: "I don't really like how the guys treated me and the other guy in the locker room. I mean I don't think I'm a loser, Lindsay."**

 **Ezekiel: "Lindsay eh she did nothing."**

 **Geoff: "Lindsay, sorry babe."**

 **Lindsay: "Wrapped around my finger. These people will do whatever I want bye Leshawna have fun at home."**

 **Tyler: "Wait so I don't get how we are voting off the hot babe now… I feel confused,Lindsay."**

 **Katie and Sadie: "Bye Lindsay!" the two shouted in unison.**

" **Oh,Sadie we are so bad."**

" **I know right Katie."**

 **Duncan: "I'm leading the show bitch, sluts get cut. Lindsay."**

Screaming Gophers

Eva,Justin,Bridgette,Cody,Beth,Noah,Izzy,Heather,Courtney,Owen,Harold

Killer Bass

Leshawna,Geoff,Katie,Tyler,Sadie,Trent,Gwen,Ezekiel,Duncan,Dj

 **Eliminated:Lindsay**

 **AN: Bye** , **Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Hey,again...I guess Hi.**

Screaming Gophers

Eva,Justin,Bridgette,Cody,Beth,Noah,Izzy,Heather,Courtney,Owen,Harold

Killer Bass

Leshawna,Geoff,Katie,Tyler,Sadie,Trent,Gwen,Ezekiel,Duncan,Dj

 **Leshawna (Killer Bass)**

I was so stunned that my team as well as Chris was all gone. I was just sitting there with my marshmallow in hand very surprised at what happened. After a couple of seconds I got up and walked away from the bond fire. I ended up eating the marshmallow and walking down the path way to my cabin. I passed by the other team who were currently having a blast in there hot tub. They all were shouting and looking like they were having the time of their lives. I moved passed them and rolled my eyes. I walked in my cabin and opened the door. Half of the team was sleeping and the other half was doing there own thing. I saw the Gwen writing in her journal. Duncan was sharpening his knife. The twins were fast asleep. Geoff was also asleep. Tyler was asleep as well. Trent was fine tuning his guitar. "You guys,I just want to address the elephant in the room," Ezekiel started off by standing up from the bed.

"You guys treated us like…" Ezekiel was cut off by Duncan.

"Look I told you already, you are losers. So stop complaining and shut the hell up." Duncan said sounding really pissed off.

I don't really understand this team at all. I thought to myself.

"Yeah!, we won!" A voice from the other team was heard celebrating.

"That's it!" Duncan shouted in anger.

"There's always going to be a bedtime for them," Gwen said in a nonchalant type of way.

"Would you like to come with me to handle it?" Duncan asked looking at Gwen from above.

"Why do you think I'm staying awake." Gwen said looking at him from below.

"Guys," I said allowed.

Everyone stopped and stared at me.

"I just want to say thanks for saving me. None of you had to do that."

"Your a idiot if you thought you were going home." Gwen said while not looking up.

"She's right." Duncan said.

"Hey, guys can we please address…." Ezekiel was cut off again but this time by Trent.

Trent got up from his bunk and grabbed Ezekiel from his bed. Trent grabbed Ezekiel by the shoulders and said "Shut the fuck up or you are sleeping some where else do you hear me!"

"Yes eh," Ezekiel said in fear.

Duncan started to just laugh.

I stood quiet and walked over to my bed.

 **Gwen** **(Killer Bass)**

After a couple of hours...well what felt like a couple of hours passed I got up from my bed and not soon after Duncan jumped down from his. I saw that he had a rolled up joint in his hand.

"Wow you are a smoker,I see."

"Yea,I only smoke weed. It keeps me calm." He replied.

We both walked out of the cabin and towards the hot tub.

Once we got there we both walked around to the side of the hot tub.

"How are we going to shut this thing down?" I asked.

Duncan looked at it up and down for some sort of control panel.

I noticed that there was some sort of filter system that was flitting all the unclean water out.

"Dam how the hell did they build that?" I thought to myself.

I got down on the ground and started to grab a pile of dirt. I put the dirt in the water and saw that it was heading towards the filter. Some dirt got though but some dirt was to thick to get through the filter. I grabbed a lot more dirt and I I placed it in the water. This time it was so overwhelming that the dirt jammed the filter.

Just then I noticed yellow all in the water and a spraying sound.

"Ill," I said startled.

There Duncan was with his dick out peeing all over the hot tub water.

He was also laughing really hard while doing it.

He looked at me and said "You like what you see?"

"It's big I will give you that." I said while looking at it.

"And that's why I show it off." Duncan said in a cocky voice.

" Let's get out of here."

Duncan zipped his pants up and got off the hot tub.

"No more hot tub for them I guess," Duncan said.

"Yep no more for them. Unless they want to swim in piss." He said as we both walked away back to our cabin.

I walked to the stairs and walked to the cabin door. He pulled the joint out of his pocket and started to light it.

He looked at me and stuck his hand out with the joint. "Do you want to take a hit?" I looked at him and said "Have a good night." I walked up to the cabin and went to my bed.

 **Noah (Screaming Gophers)**

I was currently in the mess hall eating alone. The food was not even good hot and the chef looked pissed off. I did not care though. I did not wake up early for him or his nasty ass food. I woke up early simply because I wanted to enjoy peace and quietness. Today when I woke up the hot tub filter was filled with dirt and there was a yellow type substance in the water. I pondered that for a while.

Obviously it was sabotage but I just don't know who could of did it.

Just then the doors of the mess hall swung open. And there came Cody. He looked like he had the best night of his life. The boy grabbed a plate and sat down.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked genuinely wondering.

"Nothing, I'm just happy we won the challenge," He said with a smile on his face.

"I'm glad you feel that way," I said.

"I was also thinking about something else to?" He replied back.

I sat there and did not say a word.

"Uh, I was also thinking about something else to." Cody said once again.

I still did not say a word simply because I did not care to continue the conversation.

"Don't you want to know what I was thinking about?" He asked.

"No,but since you are forcing me to answer what is it."

"I was thinking about a alliance," Cody said while taking a bite of the "eggs" in front of him.

"Have fun with that," I said.

"Don't you want to join,I know you are really smart." Cody said.

"No,find someone else." I said with a annoyed look.

"Come on noah. We could win this thing if we get the right people," Cody said in a pleading voice.

" You sound desperate. And that's annoying. If you want someone get somebody who's pathetic and weak and who will follow orders no matter what. I am not that person so I suggest you fuck off."

I got up and I made my way out of the mess hall.

 **Beth (Screaming Gophers)**

Noah and Cody are starting a alliance. I have got to tell someone. I was staring at theme from the outside the window of the mess hall.

 **Courtney (Screaming Gophers)**

I woke up pretty early after last night. I had a good time and I'm happy that my team could just have fun and enjoy the win. But I know today that resets because my team went from winning to zero. I looked around and saw that some of my team was gone.

I got up from my bed and yawned.

"Hey Courtney."

I turned around and noticed that it was Beth. Some spit got on my shoulder so I had to wipe it off.

"Uh,hey Beth what's going on."

"Well I was in the mess hall today and I was eating."

She stopped for a second. I looked at her and said "Go on,"

"Well I just wanted to say the food was gross" She said weirdly.

"Um ok,good to know," I said while rolling my eyes.

"Um, ok bye," Beth said while walking to to her bed awkwardly.

I just dismissed her and said "I'm going to take a shower." I walked out of the cabin and headed towards the showers.

Once I made it there I saw Heather doing her makeup in front of the mirror.

"Hey,Heather." I said.

She looked at me and gave me a smile.

"Have you talked to Beth at all today?" I asked just to see if she also got a weird conversation with her today.

"I don't talk to surfer girl at all." she said.

"Not her the other one" I said.

"I don't talk to the crazy one ether. She is on some other shit."

"I'm talking about the one with the braces," I said.

"Oh her, that loser will be out of here any day now. But no, I don't talk to her."

" She was acting weird today."

"Who cares just move on," Heather said in a non caring way.

"Yea, I guess you are right," I said as I decided to get in the shower.

 **Ezekiel (Killer Bass)**

I woke up from my bed still a little frightened of what happened last night.

These guys are just treating me like I don't even belong here. But in my dreams I came up with the perfect solution. I need to prove my worth to this team. Once I do that I should be fine. I rolled over to get a good look to see who was up. Mostly everyone was up minding there own business and not making a sound.

I got up from my bed and I said allowed "I'm going to take a shower eh."

"Thanks for the update on your life, but sorry no one gives a fuck," Duncan said while he was playing with his knife.

"Oh ok." I said as I walk out the cabin.

I will prove to them some other way. I thought to myself.

 **Chris**

"Attention campers get yourselfs to the challenge site on the beach it's time for some dodgeball!"

 **Gwen (Killer Bass)**

Once all the teams got to the beach. We saw this giant glass box with bleachers and a dodgeball court. We all walked in but Chris was nowhere to be found. I did noticed the other team there though. I also noticed one guy in particular who was looking at his mirror the whole time. Uh,I hate airheads. I thought to myself. I then walked over to Duncan and tapped him on the shoulder.

He look at me and said "What?"

I pointed to Justin and said "What is with him?"

Duncan looked at me and whispered that he was just some pretty boy. Also the girls loved him when he got here.

"Which girls? I asked looking around.

"The twins had the biggest reaction." He replied.

"Hmmm" I thought about what to do with all of that information.

"You should simply convince one of then to go out with him" Duncan said.

"How would that do anything?"

"If the date goes good we have a 'in' on there team. If the date goes bad well, then it was a plan gone wrong." I left Duncan after that statment he made. I then walked over to the twins.

Otherwise none as Katie and Sadie.

"Hey guys?" I said in a nice way.

They both looked at me like I had two heads.

"What is there a problem?" I asked a little surprised.

"Well there's no problem it's just strange that you would talk to us of all people," Katie said looking at Sadie.

"Um wow, it's only the second day of the game I can't talk to you guys." I said smiling.

"Well what's up?" Sadie asked.

"Well I think that the boy on the other team was talking about you last night."

"Who?" They both said in unison.

"The hot one I thank."

There was a pause and then a shout.

"Eeeeeee! What did he say!" The two girls squealed at the top of there lungs.

"Guys calm down." I said while everyone stared in our direction.

"Gwen do you know which one he likes?" Katie asked.

"No, but one of you are going to have to get him alone with one of you."

Katie and Sadie looked at each other and said. "Katie you can go first."

"No Sadie you."

"Katie,you can go."

"Sadie I insist."

"Shut the fu…" I stopped myself because as I was about to blow everything with my annoyance. Duncan was right there. I looked at him a little shocked that he there.

"Ladies I want one of you to go but you will have to sneak off with him." Duncan said.

"Really, wait how did you know what we're talking about?"Sadie asked.

"Come on I saw how you looked at him when he got here. Gwen and I are just trying to help," Duncan said in a very friendly way.

"Oh ok, Katie you can go now and I can just go after the end of the challenge ok" Sadie said.

"Ok," She said with a smile.

"Katie, force him to go." I said.

"Ok," She said looking excited.

They both walked away.

I looked at Duncan and he said nothing.

"Ok,"

 **Leshawna (Killer Bass)**

Chris finally arrived here. He was late because he was doing his make up or something. He explained the game of dodgeball and told the other team that one of them had to sit out. While they were huddled in a group we were sitting on the bleachers. I looked around and noticed that everyone was here except Katie.

"Hey where is Katie?" I asked aloud.

"Oh she went with…."Sadie was cut off by Duncan who said "Bathroom."

I looked at Duncan and ignored him.

"Umm what we're you saying Sadie."

"She went to the bathroom like Duncan said." I looked at her and said "Ok" Even though I clearly did not believe her.

"Guys let's talk game plan." Duncan said.

"Ezekiel and Dj you guys can not have a ball at all."

"What?" Dj said confused.

"Look I'm sorry if you did not understand that but I don't speak loser so I don't know what to tell you."

"Now guys come on. We should give them a chance." I spoke up.

"No,Duncan said don't give them a ball. So we are not giving him a ball" Trent said annoyed.

"What is happening here? Is Duncan the leader of the team?"

"Well he kept you,you should be grateful," Sadie said staring at him like he was a God or something.

"Fine." I said putting my head down.

 **Confession**

 **Leshawna: "What is going on with this team. I mean I'm grateful that I'm still here but come on, Duncan is a jerk."**

 **Duncan: "These people will do whatever I tell them to. To bad I don't care about them or I would be thankful…. Well I at least care about one but it's fine if that one goes. Money is a lot more important…."**

"Screaming Gophers who are you going to take out?" Chris said.

"Justin." The whole team said in unison.

"Ok let's play dodgeball!" Chris shouted.

 **Justin (Screaming Gophers)**

I was sitting on the bleachers thrilled that my team picked me. No work this challenge for me at least. I was looking at the mirror that I looked through all the time. I have the best face ever. I looked up for a moment and I saw that my team was getting hit with balls left and right. I started to laugh a little bit.

Just then there was a tapping sound from under the bleachers.

I looked up and then immediately dismissed it. I looked straight at the mirror once again admiring myself. Then I heard another tapped.

"Hey Justin down here?" I heard a voice say.

I turned and noticed that it was the girl who screamed when I got here.

I smiled and said "Hey."

"Let's get out of here." She said.

I looked at my team and they were getting there ass handed to them.

"Ok." I said.

I got up and I got out of the dodgeball court.

I turned and saw her walking out as well. "Hey," I said.

"Hey," She said giving off a shy smile.

"Do you want to go in a hot tub?"

"Sure." She said while giggling.

 **Courtney (Screaming Gophers)**

"Harold what in the hell was that! If I knew you were this bad I would of took you out and put Justin in."

I looked at the stands and I saw that he was gone.

"Courtney stop yelling and get your ass in the game!" Eva shouted. "Uh shut the hell up!"

"Courtney!" Cody yelled.

"What!" I said looking surprised.

Just then a ball came flying at my face.

"Ow!" I shouted out.

"Courtney get off the court!" Eva said shouting at me.

"Uh shut up." I said as I walked towards the bleachers.

Hmm, where is Justin anyway? I asked myself.

I looked towards the exit and then looked at my team. They will be fine.

 **Justin (Screaming Gophers)**

Katie and I were in the hot tub. Before we got in I noticed dirt in the filter. I grabbed a bunch of dirt but it dissolved in the water. There were little dirt particles floating everywhere. I turned on the bubbles and I noticed a strong urine smell coming from the hot tub.

It was awful but I did not want to pass this opportunity up. Maybe I will just go and make up something.

"Hey Justin, what's that smell?"

"I noticed it too I think it's the smell of the great outdoors Katie. When I got here I saw you on the dock you were so cute."

Katie started to blush.

"Oh thank you?" She said while hugging me.

"What did you think of my friend?"

"The fat one she looks ugly?"

Katie stopped and said "What?"

"I like skinny babes like you. The other one is so ugly I don't think she will find anyone. But you can kick it with me any time."

Katie looked stunned.

"You jerk you. You are a asshole a complete asshole." Katie got up from the water and started to head out of the hot tub.

"Whatever babe you just lost a hot one."

"Jerk!" She shouted.

"What the hell are you doing?" I looked over and I saw a pissed off Courtney.

She looked infuriated.

"Oh,Courtney….um it is what it looks like."

"You are a traitor to the team!" Courtney said as she walked away.

But in a second she turned around.

"Oh by the way you two smell like piss and dirt." Courteney left us.

Not soon after Katie left me as well.

Well at least I got myself. Who needs this show anyway. I'm so hot that I probably have allot of fans and get a modeling deal.

 **Leshawna (Killer Bass)**

"We are losing people! And where is Katie?" I said looking around.

"Bathroom," Duncan said.

"Uh, I don't believe you." I said looking at him.

"Well believe it because it's true."

Just then a very upset Katie came back into the court.

Sadie and I walked over to her.

"Where were you!" I shouted.

"Oh,Katie," Sadie said.

I started to smell this really bad odor.

"Uh,why do you smell like that?" I said looking very confused.

"It was that hot tub, it smelled like pee. I knew something was wrong."

"Hot tub!" Everyone on the team shouted.

 **Confession**

 **Duncan: "Check and mate. Yea taken down one of the pawns is a loss but maybe it will destroy the unity on the other team."**

" Um,did I say hot tub." She said.

"Justin is a traitor!" A girl from the other team shouted out.

Everyone turned to look at her and anther guy standing right next to her.

"Justin was in a hot tub hanging out with that girl over there. Rule one of our team don't talk to the other team." She shouted.

Her voice was really annoying. She sounds like someone who will nag about anything and everything.

I turned to Katie and she just sat there embarrassed.

Then I heard a couple of balls being thrown and just like that we were in the same state as the other night. Our team would have to vote someone out once again.

 **Gwen (Killer Bass)**

After that loss everyone went to the messhall to eat. I was not hungry at all though. I just really wanted to calm down and relax. I walked in the cabin and there Duncan was sitting right there on his bed playing with his knife. I walked to my bed and laid down on it. "Well we lost." He said.

"Yea,I know, I guess we are going to have to get more aggressive with our actions."

"Absolutely." I replied.

"I want the money." Duncan said.

"Well I need it," I said.

There was a sort sort pause after that statement.

"So did you like my dick?" Duncan said laughing a little.

"Uh, Who are you voting for?" I asked completely dismissing his comment.

"Well who else is there to vote for besides the pawn?" He asked.

"Yea you are right," I replied.

In that moment I knew me and Duncan thought just a like.

"I can't believe that Katie swam in my pee."

I smirked at the asshole comment he made.

 **Chris**

"Wow,Killer Bass this is your second time here. Things has not been looking up for you guys last time around and definitely not this time around. You guys need to do better or you all will be wiped out. Also Katie you reek of piss. "Hey!" Katie and sadie shouted. Tyler you can't throw if your life depended on it. "Hey, I was having a off day." Dj and Ezekiel learn how to participate. "Some people would not let us." DJ said looking around. "it's time to vote."

 **~Voting~**

"Ok,So the following people will be safe because there was no votes cast aginst them at all,Geoff,Tyler,Sadie,Trent,Gwen,Ezekiel and Dj. Congratulations,you guys are all safe and the pepole left is Leshawna,Katie and Duncan."

"Out of the three of you Leshawna received less votes. So here you go Leshawna. Duncan and Katie one of you will be staying, and one of you will be home. And the loser is...Katie."

"What!" Sadie shouted in shock.

Sadie looked immediately pissed off.

"Sadie it's ok" Katie said trying to calm her down.

"No,you deserve this more then me." Sadie pleaded.

"Sadie I want you to win this thing you can do it."

"Really," Sadie said.

"Yes,go win you can win," Katie said.

"Katie it's time to go."

"Wait I want a hug." Sadie cried out.

Katie and Sadie got together and gave each other big hug.

"Ok bye guys." Katie said as she walked off.

"And there goes anther one down and out. We hope to see you next week."

 **Voting**

 **Leshawna: "I know he saved me but Duncan has to go. He is a bad leader even if he did save me. Duncan."**

 **Geoff: "Come on Katie smelled like piss who would not want her gone. Katie."**

 **Katie: "Uh stupid Justin,never agian. how is someone just going to insult my bestfriend Oh yea I'm alone because of the stupid hot tub smell. uh stupid Justin. Of course I can't vote for Justin so I would have to pick Leshawna she is simply ungrateful. Leshawna."**

 **Sadie: "Sorry Katie you smell kind of bad after this I figure we hit the shower for girl talk later. Oh and Leshawna has got to go she is annoying. Leshawna."**

 **Trent: "As much as the losers piss me off the clear vote is Katie. At least the losers were there even though they did not participate in the challenge. Katie."**

 **Tyler: "Katie why were you in the hot tub. You just made your self lose. I now my skills were not the best today but I was having off day. It happens to everyone. Katie."**

 **Gwen: "Huh,Katie she fell for the trap and now her job is done but since we lost we would need a "Fall guy" and it's you Katie. I don't even think she knows it yet. Katie."**

 **Ezekiel: "Duncan eh, he's a jerk and thinks he's a leader. If the team let me get the ball I could of did something eh. Duncan has got to go. Duncan."**

 **Dj: "You should know why. Duncan."**

 **Duncan: "Katie, Thanks for a foot in to unifying a group. Like I said it's time to get aggressive. Katie"**

 **3 Duncan 2 Leshawna 5 Katie**

 **Elimination: Lindsay,Katie**

Killer Bass

Leshawna,Geoff,Tyler,Sadie,Trent,Gwen,Ezekiel,Duncan,Dj

Screaming Gophers

Eva,Justin,Bridgette,Cody,Beth,Noah,Izzy,Heather,Courtney,Owen,Harold

 **An: Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry it's been long but I'm back so yea**

Screaming Gophers

Eva,Justin,Bridgette,Cody,Beth,Noah,Izzy,Heather,Courtney,Owen,Harold

Killer Bass

Leshawna,Geoff,Tyler,Sadie,Trent,Gwen,Ezekiel,Duncan,Dj

 **Gwen (Killer Bass)**

There I was laying down on my bed trying to go to sleep. Sadie was sobbing in the background. I really wanted to tell her to shut the fuck up but I didn't say anything. I knew it was my fault that Katie went over there to see Justin. I find it interesting that our loss was blamed on Katie to. When it was clearly my fault. After a moment of more sobbing it had suddenly stopped. I layed on my bed for a short amount of time. I did not want to stick my head up just yet. This was due to fear that she might potentially be still awake. Trust me I was not in the mood to give her the "Everything's going to be alright" speech. Why? You might ask yourselfs. It's because I knew that not soon after Katie,Sadie's ass will circum to the same fate.

After awhile I looked up to see if she was even still awake. To my surprise,instead of sleeping she was sitting on her bed. It was so dark that I could not even see her facial expression.

"Why Katie!" the girl moaned. She did not say this as loud as the exclamation point the author put but loud enough for me to hear. I rolled my eyes and knew that this was going to be an all night Drama fest with her. Just then a voice out of nowhere started to speak. "Oh please, as if it was Katie's fault,it was obviously that

girls fault on the other team."

"Huh,"The girl said with a sob.

"It was the girl on the other team who ruined your friends date,stand up for yourself and your friend and go after her. Take revenge." I looked up and knew that voice was Duncan.

I did not even hear the rest of the conversation I just knew Duncan planted a seed in her that will only lead to her downfall. It would make the game more enjoyable for me and Duncan. Also I guess it's time to have a couple of pawns on our side. They kept talking but I did not care to listen I was tired and I slowly drifted off to sleep and let him do his work.

 **Morning**

 **Courtney (Screaming Gophers)**

"You traitor! You stupid,horny,narcissistic, egotistical, traitor. You are bull shit, you are not a rule follower and you will be eliminated from this team when the merge comes around you bastard!" I shouted at Justin. Everyone was sitting on their beds in the cabin. I was so pissed off at yesterday's events that I could not even contain myself.

"What Courtney is trying to say is-" Noah was cut off by Justin.

"What is this a dictatorship?" Justin asked as annoyed as I was.

"All you do is run your mouth and criticize everyone for everything. Newsflash chick, you are a control freak!"

"I'm not, I just like things done right that's all." I defended myself.

"You are a aggressive bitch!" Justin shouted.

"Pretty boys got a point there," Eva said looking at me.

"Oh,and you're any better. You want to rule with an iron fist. Is that not a dictatorship to you Justin!" I said looking at Eva disgusted.

"Woah,woah,woah mister pretty boy you don't have to right to call a female a bitch." Heather chimed in.

She jumped off her bed looking seriously mad.

Eva also stood up looking mad.

"Guys! Stop arguing!" Harold said as he saw tempers flaring at an unhealthy level.

"Um, you should learn how to throw like a boy!" Justin,Eva,Heather and I all said shouted in unison. This shut down everything that he had to say for today.

"Well at least he was in the challenge unlike you who sits in a hot tub!" I said turning back to Justin.

"We can't even use the hot tub any more thanks to the pee and dirt." Heather said.

"I did not even do that!" Justin shouted at Heather.

"So you got in a hot tub knowing there was pee and dirt in it?" Noah asked looking confused and disgusted.

"Ok that's not the point."Justin said.

"You are a nasty fuck." I said looking disgusted.

"Uh,I'm out of here!" Justin shouted.

Justin left the cabin looking nothing more than angry.

Everyone looked at each other and went on with there own business.

Many of us including me leaving the cabin to just get away from everyone. I know I needed to be alone even if no one else did.

 **Duncan** **(Killer Bass)**

The following morning Gwen and I was sitting on the steps to our teams cabin.

She was drawing and I was playing with my knife. We looked up and noticed that half of the Screaming Gophers were leaving there cabin all of them with mostly angry or frustrated faces. I looked at Gwen and gave her a smile to our doing. "We really got these people's panties in a bunch." I said to Gwen.

" They are pathetic." Gwen said looking at me.

"What are you drawing?" I asked pretty curious about the pen and paper in her hand.

"You already invaded my privacy once. You are not doing it again." Gwen said as she stopped drawing for a second.

"Hey if the U.S government did it then I can do it to right?" I asked jokingly.

Gwen smiled and then said "Fine."

As she was about to show me the drawings some one came out the cabin. Gwen and I turned around and saw that it was Trent.

"Hey,guys sorry to interrupt." Trent said walking down the stairs.

"It's all good bro." I said reassuring him.

"Trent I heard you play your guitar. You play really beautifully." Gwen said giving Trent a compliment.

"Thanks Gwen," Trent said.

"Aright I will catch y'all later I'm going to hit the showers."

With that Trent walked away.

"I like Trent" Gwen said staring at him walk away.

"Um, you saw my dick remember?"

"Shut up you butthead." I hit Duncan with my drawing book.

I laughed at her and said "In all honestly I was thinking we should let him in the loop." I said staring at Gwen.

"I'm fine with that. We need to have some votes right," Gwen said.

"Leave me alone!" Sadie screamed from inside the cabin.

"Speaking of votes," Gwen said looking towards the door.

"Credits to me," I said with a cocky smirk.

 **Leshawna (Killer Bass)**

"I'm going to give her a piece of my mind!"

"Sadie calm down," I said trying to calm her down desperately.

"Move out my way!" She shouted as she started to head out the cabin.

I stepped out the cabin after her.

l saw Duncan and Gwen out there sitting on the steps.

Sadie pushed passed them and headed to the cabin.

"Uh," I groaned.

"Hey you two!" I yelled at the duo sitting on the steps.

"This has to be your work. She was not this mad yesterday!" I yelled out.

They both gave a confused shrug.

"Uh," I grunted.

I went after Sadie.

As I was running up she was yelling at a short guy wearing a sweater vest. He was not giving her any screen time whatsoever.

"Uh,Sadie maybe we should-"

"No,take me to her she ruined my friendship." Sadie started to cry.

"Are we done?" The guy said clearly annoyed.

"Come on Sadie...Let's go," I said to Sadie while we turned and walked away.

"Uh!" The dude grunted as he turned around and slammed the door.

 **Confession**

 **Noah: "What the fuck, I don't have time for that shit."**

 **Leshawna: "Is everyone a jerk on this show."**

 **Noah (Screaming Gophers)**

I turned around and saw that Cody was standing right there.

"Oh God, if anyone needs to be eliminated it's standing right in front of me. You are so fucking annoying." I lashed out.

"Someone is irritated." Cody started to wink because he was giving a node to the title of this story.

"I'm gone," I said while walking out the cabin.

"We need to talk about the alliance sooner or later!" Cody yelled out.

 **Chris (Megaphone)**

"It's Challenge time campers. Bust out your best moves because it's time to show off your skills! I will see you all over there!"

 **Chris**

I watched all the campers file into the small arena. They all looked like they had different emotions.

"So I'm guessing a lot happened last night. Sadly I don't care about any of the details.

Most of the campers rolled there eyes.

"Ok,Today campers we are going to do a talent show. Show me your best stuff. So each team will be picking 3 of their most talented people. Whoever gets the highest score wins it for the team. The rating system will be from 1-10. One last rule no singing is allowed. Find something else."

"Chris why can't we sing?" Beth asked looking confused.

"Because I said so!" I yelled out rather harshly.

The campers looked at me strange for a second.

"Meeting you guys in a hour." I said while walking away.

I walked away and the annoying camera man was right there.

"What's wrong with singing?"

"Um season three." I answered while rolling my eyes.

"Ohhh," He said.

 **Courtney** **(Screaming Gophers)**

"Ok,team I know frustrations are a little high right now but we need to put our differences aside to get this challenge done." I said in a calm voice.

My team did not take this well at all. Thanks to the pettiness in the air.

"Can you stay calm for the sake of this team." Eva said in a aggressive way.

"Well maybe if Justin stays out of a hot tub during a challenge. I will be fine." I said raising a eyebrow at him.

"Guys let's get this over with ok." Noah chimed in.

"Yea,you would like that Noah." Beth said oddly.

Noah had a "wtf" look on his face.

What was that about. I thought to myself.

Whatever, I quickly dismissed it.

"Ok guys let's calm down, what are we good at?" I asked trying to control my temper and tone of my voice.

Yea, I was already annoyed. But I was not going to let that stop me from doing the-

My thoughts were interrupted by Justin who said "Courtney's good at being a bitch,"

"You little bastard. You know what I would love for someone to punch you in your pretty boy face" I looked at the guys on my team.

"Pathetic,all of you." I said a loud.

"Hey,I don't do violence,but I will stand up for you fair lady." Harold said to me.

"Uhhhhh!" Harold shouted out as he balled his fist up and went towards Justin.

I faced palmed as Harold "punched" Justin.

It was so soft and weak that it did not even faze him.

I looked up and Justin gave a smirk.

"Let's go pussy!" Justin shouted as he jumped on Harold and pinned him to the ground.

Harold started to whimper under his force.

"Ok,man I give up. I give up!" Harold cried out.

"Justin! Stop it!" Bridgette and Izzy shouted in unison.

Wow that's the most Bridgette and izzy ever said in this **Bad Summary** story. (Ill fix it Thanks for review)

"Why are people just standing there! Help him!" Bridgette cried out.

"Yea,help him Noah!" Beth snickered under her breathe.

"Everyone shut the fuck up and pick three talents!" Eva shouted looking pissed off.

Everyone jumped to attention because it seemed like Eva was going to kill everyone if we didn't pay attention to her.

"Violin!" I shouted.

"I can play violin," I said.

"Ballet," Heather said as immediately as I did.

"I can model. It's an underrated but I can do it." Justin said in a scared voice.

"Get the fuck off of him and get to your talents!" Eva shouted like a general.

 **Duncan (Killer Bass)**

Our team was huddled up in a group. We were actually having a normal discussion about our talents.

"I could of danced. If only I had Katie!" Sadie screamed out.

"I'm going to get her!" Sadie said glaring at the other team.

Leshawna looked at Sadie and gave her a concerned look.

"Let's calm down and focus on the challenge. Who here has a talent?" I asked looking around at the group.

I looked at Sadie specifically when I said that comment.

 **Confession**

 **Duncan: "I'm really going to have to learn to control this chick better. She can't be going all Rambo one minute and sensitive the next."**

"Guys,I don't care at this point. We need to win a challenge badily. Or else someone else will go home. So name something we do that's talented and we will just pick." I said trying to move this process along.

" I can play guitar," Trent said speaking up.

"Thanks Trent, we all heard him play because he practices all the time so are we good with Trent?" Gwen asked.

"Does anyone have anything else to bring to the table?" I asked.

"I can draw Chris. His ego will eat it up if I do it right." Gwen said with a devious smile.

"Thats two we need one more people." I said.

"Um,what happened to asking everyone?" Leshawna said raising an eyebrow.

"Ok Leshawna I will gladly ask everyone there feelings on her drawing Chris since your opinion matters so much."

Leshawna groaned at me.

"Who wants Gwen?" I asked a loud.

"Who cares!" Sadie said staring at Leshawna. "This is what's wrong with you Leshawna you always have to make such a fuss about everything. Get over yourself!" Sadie said while rolling her eyes.

"I take that as a vote for Gwen." I said with a smirk.

Trent walked next to Ezekiel and proceeded to threaten him by whispering in his ear something.

Ezekiel said yes to Gwen after that little talk they had.

"Yes Gwen eh!" He said a little scared.

Meanwhile Leshawna was appalled at Sadie's comment.

"You know what do whatever you guys want. I'm just going to take a walk." Leshawna said as she walked away from the team.

"Um,If I may I have a talent." DJ said unsure with a nervous voice.

"It's a ribbon dance." DJ said trying to sound confident.

"Wow that sounds really gay dude." Geoff said out of nowhere loud enough so everyone can hear.

Everyone then stared at Dj.

Seeing that all the attention was on him he began to be very shy.

"I will help him eh." Ezekiel said feeling bad for Dj.

"Yea whatever I hope you guys have a good time fucking...I mean practicing."Geoff said with a snicker. He looked around at everyone but no one was giving him the time of day.

Once he noticed he just stayed quiet.

"Let's break guys." I said moving past that awkward moment.

I walked over to Gwen and we walked further from the group.

"Duncan I have to draw." she moaned.

"Please it will be easy. I'm just here for extra support." I said with a smile.

She looked at me once more.

"Draw away. I will just be playing with my lighter ok." I said as I pulled it out.

She smiled at me and started to draw Chris on a big sheet of paper. I sat there quietly until she was done drawing.

 **Ezekiel (Killer Bass)**

"Sorry about that jerk eh." I said looking at Dj.

Dj said nothing but looked more sad.

"We can't do anything." DJ said sounding hurt.

"We are going to figure out something. We are going to have to. In the mean time let's work on this talent eh."

 **Noah (Screaming Gophers)**

"Cody" I said about four times as he kept asking me the same thing.

"Noah we both are smart. Why can't we put our heads together and have a alliance with each other." He begged.

Cody and I were in the cabin alone waiting for Chris to announce the challenge.

I took a deep breathe and told Cody I will think about it. I then told him that I needed to go to the bathroom.

I breathed hard for a second and knew that I had to get him out of here now.

I looked back to see if he was following me. He was no where in sight. I walked over to the talent show area and saw that no one was there. I was relived. I went backstage and luckily I found an empty bucket. I grabbed the bucket and headed to the beach. I then started to fill the bucket with water. I dragged the bucket full of water to the stage. After that I dumped most of the water all out on the stage. I need my team to go first. "Campers it's challenge time. please go the the talent site!" Chris said over the megaphone.

I put the bucket down and went off to the side of the stage. I did not want anyone to see what I was doing. As people started to to file in the stands I snuck up behind them.

Instead of Chris going on to the stage he was talking to us from the side stairs. "Ok,campers I just wanted to say that both teams will be going to elimination today."

Everyone looked around and had anxiety all over there faces including me.

"Calm down the winning team will not have to vote anyone out I just want to address a common theme in this game so far." Chris said looking at us.

"Now Screaming Gophers since you guys always win and are the best you guys go first!" Chris shouted out in excitement.

"Yea go talents!" Eva shouted like a drill sergeant. "It better be good to!" She said shooting daggers with her eyes.

"Um ok Eva." Courtney said nervously.

I let out a sigh of relief as my team was going first. I leaned back for a second and just wanted to watch the train wreck….Shit how the fuck am I going to pin it on him. I thought I'm my head. Dammit Noah this is what happens when I get reckless. I thought to myself.

I stood up and walked towards Cody. I bent down and whispered for him to meet me in the back of the stage to talk business.

He optimistically followed me back stage.

 **Confession**

 **Cody : "It's about time Noah said yes. We are unstoppable. We are both smart enough to move though these people like butter."**

 **Duncan: "Now is a better time than ever to get Katie...Sadie whatever the fat onescared name is to make a move."**

 **Duncan (Killer Bass)**

I got up and went next to Sadie. "Are you still mad?" I asked innocently.

"Yea,I'm just trying to hold it in for the sake of the challenge." She said looking pretty bummed out.

"I say you go after her now. Ruin her big day."

"You are right. Please come with me," Sadie said happily as she grabbed me and walked me to the back stage.

 **Confession**

 **Leshawna: "He is up to no good! I need to stop them. I'm literally sitting behind them did he thank no one could hear."**

 **Author**

So Noah,Cody,Courtney,Heather,Sadie,Duncan,Leshawna and Justin are all back stage.

 **Noah** **(Screaming Gophers)**

I dragged Cody back stage to at least try to get him near the bucket. That was until I heard a really loud voice come from nowhere.

"You two! Where is she!" the girl who was at the door screaming earlier shouted out.

"Wow you are as pissed as you were earlier. But I see you have a new friend this time." I said sarcastically.

"Look! My best friend was eliminated because of your team mate. If you have someone to be mad at be. Be mad at her!"

"You think she is the one who did it!" I shouted out realizing how stupid she was.

I looked over at the other dude and he said nothing. He just gave her a sharp glare as if he was saying don't listen to him. She nodded her head and continued to look mad.

When I looked at him I realized that he was the puppet master. Huh,I hope I'm correct. I smiled and then I notice the bucket. I took a flew steps and grabbed the bucket that was under me. I grabbed it as if it was an annoyance to me. As if it was an obstacle in my way. I handed it to Cody behind me.

I then looked and saw that there was some water in the bucket still.

"Courtney please come out." Chris shouted out.

"Ok I'm ready!" Courtney said happily.

"Move!" Sadie said as she ran threw the curtains.

Noah,Cody and the other guy from the other team watched. Then the other girl from this morning came out of nowhere between us.

"Ahhhh!" Sadie shouted.

She slipped all across the stage and to the stands. "Sadie!" Leshawna yelled as she walked passed us and onto the stage.

"Um get off the stage!" Courtney shouted out.

Leshawna almost fell as well but she caught her fall.

Courtney also started to slip all over the staged.

"Why is this stage so slippery?"

"What the fuck is going on!" Eva shouted looking really pissed.

Out of no where Chris started to laugh really hard as Sadie was wailing in pain from the fall.

He then looked at Leshawna and saw her doing some ridiculous moves to keep her self up.

"Um 10!" Chris shouted out. "Considering that was the most completely awesome talent show ever."

"That was not talent that was two idiots taking my spotlight." Courtney says confused.

"Two idiots who just won the game for there team!" Chris shouted out.

"I would appreciate if the name calling would stop please!" Leshawna shouted out.

"Killer Bass you won for the first time!" Chris said with confidence.

"What!" My team shouted in unison.

I did not say "what" in unison instead while everyone was distracted I open the curtains up. I then walked over to Cody and then tripped over him revealing the water in the bucket. I made it extremely obvious so everyone could see.

"Cody!" Everyone except me shouted out loud on my team.

"Wait just because I was holding this bucket with water in it doesn't mean that that I poured water on the stupid stage."Cody said looking shocked.

"Tuff move Cody!" Chris shouted out.

"Oh and Killer Bass, I have changed my mind you don't have to come to the elimination. See you soon Gophers." Chris said while walking away.

 **Confession**

 **Noah: "Well I guess Cody was not as smart as he said he was because that was pretty easy."**

"We are going to needo a medic out here to see if Sadie's out please." Chris said.

 **Elimination**

 **Chris**

"Well you lost this is a first for you guys. Any thoughts?"

I looked around and this team just looked down and out. Mostly all of them seemed annoyed by each other and today. "I'm guessing you guys did not have the best day today." I asked. Currently no one had anything to say. I already knew what happened today anyway but whatever. "Ok I guess you will be heard in your vote. Who ever gets eliminated will not return to competition at all. Once you are gone you are gone. It's time to vote."

 _~voting~_

"Um ok,guys if I call your name you are safe. So first I will call the people who got no votes against them. So theres Bridgette,Izzy,Heather,Beth and Owen.

Now there are 6 people left and you all have votes against you. Foreal there is no unity on this team at all. So if I call your name you had votes but you are safe Harold,Eva,Noah,Courtney. You are all safe enjoy your marshmallows. Now that leaves Justin and Cody and the loser is…...

...

...

...

...

...Cody."

"What the fuck!" Cody shouted.

"Hey you made us lose so maybe you should've not made it look so obvious."Eva said.

"Um hello! I'm smarter than that!" Cody shouted out.

"If I wanted to sabotage my own team I would have done it already!" Cody said.

"Not smart enough kid please find your way to the boat out of here" I said.

"What just happened!" Beth said in utter shock as if she just walked in and missed everything.

She looked really confused and looked at Noah up and down.

"Guys good bye." Courtney said as she looked like she was done with everything and everyone.

"And Courtney's got the right idea I will see you next time on this show. Maybe the campers will have a better day next time.

Until later then have a good night and I will see you next time."

 **~Voting~**

 **Eva: "Ok I hate these people with a passion. Who the fuck sabotages their own team I hate Courtney but Cody has got to go….Cody."**

 **Justin: "I got you Harold. Stand up for that bitch that's for you Heather but my vote goes to Harold he pissed me off. As for Cody thinks for making me not show off my body to these contractors Thats total sarcasm by the way ….Harold."**

 **Bridgette: " Today was not a good day for my team. I just wish things could get better you know….Eva."**

 **Beth: "Noah is with Cody. It has to be true. I need to get Noah out of here...Noah."**

 **Noah: "Cody you are a idiot. But I do appreciate you I know who is pulling the real strings around here. I know who will possibly make it far in this game. I just have to come at him in the next chapter...Cody."**

 **Owen: "Cody i'm sorry….Cody."**

 **Heather: "I love flying below radar. Oh yeah I could have been a total manipulative bitch if I wanted to but I'm happy where I am now….Cody."**

 **Courtney: "I'm over everyone and everything...Cody. On a side note I do wonder what that girl on the other team was doing on the stage. Hmm whatever. Again I'm over it….Cody."**

 **Cody: "Ok I may look like I'm in a little bit of trouble now but I think when Noah and I come back to that cabin we can talk strategy therefore I'm voting for Courtney...Courtney."**

 **Harold: "Uh,Justin he almost beat me up. I could of took him. Yea I know I was pinned down but that is easily fixable...Justin."**

 **Izzy: "Um….Eva…Eva."**

 **Cody5 Eva2 Harold1 Justin1 Courtney1 Noah1**

 **Elimination: Lindsay,Katie,Cody**

Screaming Gophers

Eva,Justin,Bridgette,Beth,Noah,Izzy,Heather,Courtney,Owen,Harold

Killer Bass

Leshawna,Geoff,Tyler,Sadie,Trent,Gwen,Ezekiel,Duncan,Dj

 **An: Writer's block sucks dick and review bye**


	4. Siblings

**AN: Here's my story if anybody is interested**

 **Screaming Gophers**

 **Eva,Justin,Bridgette,Beth,Noah,Izzy,Heather,Courtney,Owen,Harold**

 **Killer Bass**

 **Leshawna,Geoff,Tyler,Sadie,Trent,Gwen,Ezekiel,Duncan,Dj**

 **Gwen (Killer Bass)**

Everyone was currently laying on there beds. Today, I guess, was a pretty odd one. Was it Sadie falling on her face? Or was it that our team actually won without doing a thing but slipping on a stage full of water? The other team's unity was destroyed because of a date that didn't even matter. All of it is laughable. I thought to myself. Just then I got up from my bed and stood up. Everyone stared at me as if I was going to break some sort of ice. Sadly they were wrong. The only person I really wanted to talk to was Duncan. Although I decided against talking to him and proceeded to simply leave the cabin. I just felt like taking a nice hot shower and just wanted some time to myself. As I was walking along to the shower cabins there was a tap on the shoulder. I turned around and there was no one other than Duncan. He was standing there with a cocky grin on his face.

I pushed Duncan back a few feet and then smiled.

Duncan chuckled a little bit and then asked "Why the push?"

"I pushed you because I know people in the cabin are going to start talking." I said rolling my eyes.

"I smiled because I'm happy to see you."

"Who cares if people talk, Leshawna's confused, Sadie is going down hill, Ezekiel is Trent's bitch, Dj is Ezekiel's bitch, and the rest of them don't really know our wrath yet. So I think we are fine." Duncan said shining his cocky smirk once again.

I smiled at Duncan and he started to get closer to me. "I'm also really happy to see you."

He said just a few inches away.

I gave a smile at him and then I stepped back a bit.

I then moved my hands to my shirt slowly and started to lift it up. Duncan gave a surprised look on his face but then he looked back and enjoyed the show. I lifted up my shirt over my head and then threw it at him. "Hold that for a second."

I looked around just to make sure no one was around.

I unhooked my bra and took it completely off. Duncan had a front row seat to my breast. He was growing a hard-on but I ignored it. I then took my bra and hooked it back into place. "Shirt?" I asked.

Duncan played the "Cool guy" act and handed it to me as if he did not care.

I put my shirt on and stated.

"I saw your dick. You saw my breast. Make it a date punk." I said while walking past him towards the shower cabin.

Duncan took my hand and moved me over to his lips. He started to lean in. I closed my eyes and was expecting a kiss.

I waited a while and then I opened my eyes. He had a wide smile on his face. "I will save that for the date," He said.

I got off of him and started to push him. "You are such a fucking tease!"

"Says the girl who is making me take care of myself tonight."

 **Confession**

 **Duncan: "She's mine. As far as I'm concerned me and her will have to be the final two. I will have to do everything in my power to make that happen."**

 **Leshawna (Killer Bass)**

"You guys,something is not right with them two and we need to take action! we need to take Gwen and Duncan out!"

I said to the group immediately after Gwen and Duncan left the cabin.

"Look Leshawna, they are obviously fucking and you just have a thing for one of them. I can't tell if it's Duncan or Gwen but the point is you need to find your own pussy or dick." Geoff said to me in such a ignorant way.

I stared at Geoff for a second. I gave him such a glare that I didn't even need to tell him to shut the fuck up. By my death stare he knew to be quiet.

"Anyway, I'm sorry but I'm actually cool with Duncan and Gwen so I'm just going to have to decline your offer." Trent chimed in.

"Also count this guy out as well." He said pointing at Ezekiel.

"Ok!" I shouted putting my foot down. "You may not want to join but that does not mean you control Ezekiel!" I shouted furiously at Trent's controlling nature.

"Ezekiel think for yourself. Be your own person and give me a yes or a no." I said sternly.

"He's a bitch. He is not going no where." Trent said looking at me.

"I'm sorry Leshawna I just don't want to get beat up eh." Ezekiel said while putting his head down. I noticed at the corner of my eyes Djs eyes getting wide.

"DJ do you have anything to add."

Just like that everyone's attention went to Dj.

He started to sweat a little bit and then noticed that all the attention was on him.

He then stayed quiet.

"I'm not buying what you're

selling Leshawna!" Tyler said.

There was a silence that swept the room as someone came into the cabin. It was Duncan. He walked passed Tyler and Ezekiel and went to his bed. He laid on it. He then pulled out his knife and played with it. He was playing with his knife as if know one else was in the room.

I looked around and everyone went back to their bunks. Trent started to strum his guitar. While Geoff was looking at not so pg magazines. Uh he is such a pig. I thought to myself. I then looked at Duncan. Something has to be done about him or her. I guess if you want something done you have to do it yourself.

 **Heather (Screaming Gophers)**

The cabin was very quiet today no one dared to even look at each other. Tension and dysfunction came into this team like a tornado. I knew I had to break it.

"Um can someone explain what just happened out there?"

"Cody is gone,we are just going to have to move on." Noah said sounding rather pissed that his book was interrupted.

"Well Noah, I have a question why would he do it?" I said sitting up.

"I don't know Heather become a detective and find out."

"It was probably Justin!" Courtney said simply.

"Hey Courtney get off my nuts!" Justin shouted.

"Maybe it was Noah who did something...dada daaaa…" Beth said in the most childish voice.

Everyone looked at Beth like she was crazy.

"Everyone including you author… I'm tired and I'm going to bed so unless this team and person writing us wants to die I suggest you skip to the morning." Eva said while putting the covers over her.

"Look Eva you are all talk and no action so please people let's continue to have this team…Ahhhhhh ahhhhh! Courtney screamed as she was cut off by Eva getting out of her bed and yanking Courtney off hers. "Now I'm only repeating myself once so please pay attention! I want to go to bed let's resume in the morning."

 **Morning**

 **Noah (Screaming Gophers)**

I woke up about 2 hours before the challenge started. Everyone in my cabin was ether sleeping or out showering or eating. I moved off my bed quickly but quietly so I did not have to wake anyone up. I figured I did not want to draw attention to myself especially for what I did to Cody yesterday. I grabbed my toothbrush and walked out the cabin and to the bathroom. I knew I was not heading to the bathroom just yet. I had to cover my tracks so no one will follow me. I walked away little ways to the middle of the camp. I sat on the ground with a eye towards the other cabin. After a while the door finally opened and I saw the goth girl walking out the cabin. I was not sure if it was her and the other guy working together. So I decided to let her go and wait for the guy who I knew for a fact was the manipulator.

 **Gwen (Killer Bass)**

It was early in the morning and I knew I had to get to Sadie and make her remain mad and naive to keep control. I also had to get there before people like Leshawna got to her. I got out of bed and slowly but surely walked out the cabin and over to Sadie. I noticed this boy sitting in the middle of the camp picking grass off the ground. I dismissed him and walked towards Sadie. Once I got there she was laying on the medical bed. I tapped her on the shoulder to wake her up. The girl rubbed her eyes and looked at me. "Oh,Gwen thanks for visiting. I did not thank anyone would show." She said in a daze.

"No,problem I was just making sure everything was ok."

Her eyes widen and then she sprung out of bed.

She gave me the biggest hug.

"Sadie." I said to her.

"Gwen you were the first person to visit me today!" The girl shouted.

She was oddly way to emotional. I thought to myself.

"Um, well I am the first person from this team the author wrote about." I said in a nice way but sort of wondering what was really wrong with this girl.

I was literally wondering why she was so stuck on me being the first to visit.

"Well it's the thought that matters."She replied.

"Thank you." I said giving her a fake smile.

"I just wish Katie was here?" She moaned.

"Sadie," I said as I back up from the hug. "You have to stop sobbing and get back the people who ruined your best friends date and chances of getting the million."

"I want to avenge my best friend even if Courtney and I both get out of the competition." Sadie said in a mad way. Her tone took a sharp turn. I had this girl wrapped up under my finger. She is a pawn in the grand scheme of things.i thought critically.

"Sadie just try not to get injured this time ok."

"Oh Gwen I feel like you and Duncan are the only people I can talk to. You guys probably know what it's like to be in my shoes." she said signing.

"Well Sadie I'm just going to tell you that you should never let people hurt you in anyway shape or form. Stand up for Katie's sake."

"Oh,Gwen. I will for Sadie." she said.

"Now i'm going to the mess hall to eat. I will hopefully see you at the challenge coming up." I said.

"I should be up and ready to go Gwen."

"That's good Sadie."

 **Confession**

 **Gwen: "What a moron. She will eat up any advice I throw her way"**

 **Leshawna (Killer Bass)**

"1….2….3….4…." I woke up to the sound of someone doing push ups. I looked over and saw that it was Duncan. I looked over at Gwen's bed and saw that she went out.

"7…..8….9…..10" The boy said as he moved his body up and down. "Gwen is not here!" I said getting annoyed.

"That...does not…..give me….a reason….not to….do them." He said responding to me.

I rolled my eyes and said "I'm going to to hit the showers."

I got off my bed and headed to the wash rooms.

I was walking along the path and saw Gwen coming from the shower. Her hair was wet and she looked really tired.

She said nothing while walking by me. I moved on from her and walked over to the showers.

There stood a real skinny kid with had no shirt on and look rather pale.

He was on the Screaming Gophers team.

"Oh boy you need some meat on your bones." I said looking at how skinny he was.

"My metabolism is quite fast isn't it….Wait a minute, I'm not suppose to talk to you." He said turning to me.

"Nothing bad with how you look honey as long as you love yourself you will be fine sugar." I said smiling at him and ignoring his statement.

"Thank you, you are really kind but I have honor in my team that I must follow. You have been the nicest person to me but I'm done with you so be gone" He said.

"Hang in there till the merge we will work together honey."

"I said be gone." He said whispering.

"Ok I will respect that but on the low you and me are friends now so get use to it." I said with a smile.

The boy walked into the bathroom and did not say another word.

I walked into the shower as well.

 **Courtney (Screaming Gophers)**

I got up in the morning to see the face of Justin putting on man make up… I guess.

"Uh you are such a diva." I said watching him in his mirror.

"Well at least I don't nag all the time."

"Guys enough!" Bridgette said looking stressed out by the arguing.

"All we do is fight. We are not a team and will not win challenges like that. Let's take a deep breathe and forget about everything that happened over the last three chapters." Bridgette said in a cool calm voice but irritated voice.

Justin and I look at each other a said "Hmmp."

 **Confession**

 **Courtney: "Bridgette is just so irrelevant. She's like Sakura from the beginning episodes of Naruto. Meg from Family guy, or even Zoe from Total Drama Revenge of the Island. Really girl get some character. Uh, I could go on and on. It's just like do something or just go away."**

"Thanks you." Bridgette said while going back to her bed.

There fell a awkward silence in the cabin.

 **Duncan (Killer Bass)**

After I was done with the push ups. I got up and decided to go to the bathroom. Upon walking down the cabin stairs I saw Gwen looking brand new. Her hair was wet telling me she just got out the shower. She looked so damn hot I can not wait until it's just me and her on this island together.

"Duncan I visited Sadie, so there's no need to do so. I feel like she will follow though and still be on our side."

"Good I suppose I don't have to drop by then."

"Nope, it's handled." she said with a smirk.

I walked passed and saw the kid from yesterday behind the stage. He looked up and saw me and immediately started to head over.

I stood there as he came closer and closer towards me.

"We need to talk." The boy said straight and to the the point.

"Funny how you talk to me so openly you are not afraid of persecution from your teammates."I said raising one side of my unibrow.

"No,I can care less about that. I believe they are to broken to even notice. I know you pull the strings on your team. I want a alliance. Me you and anyone else you or I include." He said with smallest sign of arrogance.

"Then after that it's every camper for him or herself." He said seriously.

"How interesting that you turn on your team so fast I could get you in trouble you know."

"That would not matter because they will be gone ether by me or you. I'm here to win the million and stepping on people to get there is perfectly fine with me." He said.

The boy then turned and started to walk away.

"Just think about it. That's all I'm asking." The boy turned and walked away from me.

 **Confession**

 **Duncan: "hmmm… decisions, decisions…. Naw but in my opinion I don't actually give a shit about him he's some random person after all. I'm going to talk to Gwen about this bullshit. Im going to see what she thinks and simply make a decision."**

 **Chris**

"Dude,are you going to nag me all day? Because last time I checked you were the camera man." I said rolling my eyes.

"I'm the head camera man. How many times do I have to say that. And all I'm saying is it's a little unethical to set up a challenge, or even consider the challenge."

"Um shut up and film. I already got shut down so please stop commenting about it." I said.

"What ever!"

 **Chris (Megaphone)**

"Attention campers it's time for a challenge, Pllease meet me on the beach!"

 **Chris**

All the campers filed into the the challenge zone. "Hello campers, Sadie glad to see you are back and if you haven't noticed the sabotager is history." She smiled slightly.

"Ok,campers for the last couple of weeks there have been nothing but hate floating around the camp. I'm here to help you mellow out your anger a little bit. in this team challenge involving working together. You will be playing tug of war. The team who stays out of the the mud two out of the three rounds wins the game. So first you will pick your line up from the beginning of the rope to the end rope and then when I say go you pull your hardest."

"How on earth will this challenge relieve stress!" Courtney shouted out.

"It gets you satisfaction as a team nothing more,nothing less."

 **Eva (Screaming Gophers)**

I turned to my team and saw that they looked so unenthusiastic about what the challenge was. I was really surprised to be honest because I figured they would be all about this challenge. "Aright I obviously we'll be at the back of the rope." I said a loud.

"Now,Eva wait a minute I am pretty strong,maybe I should be at the end." I turned and saw that it was Harold of all people.

"Um,the guy who can't even stand up to the pretty boy is telling me he is tuff. Yea please do us a favor and be second in line."

Harold looked at me and pouted.

"We should obviously base it on weight. Which means that it would be Beth,Noah…." I was cut off by Beth's odd rejections.

"Don't put me next to Noah,or does he want that….hmmm." Beth said.

Noah face palmed.

"Ok,really I'm getting angry. So that means I don't want to hear any more objections. The line up is….Beth,Noah,Harold."

"I have a lineup" Courtney said chipping in.

"I know my line up will work because I am a C.I.T so I think I have sufficient training in this field."

"Courtney please tell the world what that means with more detail so we can actually understand…" Justin started.

"Stop it with the arguing!" Bridgette shouted out.

"The line up will be Beth,Justin,Heather,Izzy,Noah,Courtney,Harold,me,Justin,Owen and Eva… ok."Bridgette said in utter frustration.

 **Confession**

 **Justin: " is it just me or is it the second time that happened today. Bridgette is just so irrelevant. She needs to stay in her lane. I feel as she doesn't work with the team dynamic."**

"Aright Bridgette let's go with whatever you say Miss. Bossy." Justin said rolling his eyes.

"All in favor of Miss. Bossy's plan?" Justin said.

"No,no no no." I said trying to stop the vote.

Everyone ignored me and said "I"

 **Confession**

 **Bridgette: *Sobbing* "Is it so wrong to not want arguing."**

 **Duncan (Killer Bass)**

"Ok the lineup is as follows… Ezekiel,Gwen,Tyler,Sadie,Geoff,Leshawna,Trent,me and Dj. Are we all set with that?" I asked the group.

Everyone just nodded our heads.

Leshawna had an eye on me the whole time but I did not care. She did not trust me...so what...she was actually besides Gwen and a few others one of the smartest people here. I could careless she is a toy who is safe for now. That's all. I thought to myself. I gave her a smile and I moved on.

 **Chris (Megaphone)**

"Alright all teams lined up on the rope! Let the big tug begin! Whoever hits the mud first loses. On your mark get set go!"

 **Confession**

 **Geoff: "Tugging is what I was doing last night…Oh wait did I say that in here."**

 **Geoff (Killer Bass)**

Hey I already tugged myself last night."

"Ill," Everyone on my team said in unison.

 **Killer Bass Line up.**

 **Ezekiel,Gwen,Tyler,Sadie,Geoff,Leshawna,Trent,Duncan,Dj**

Ezekiel: "Guys some one is not pulling eh"

Gwen: "Yea we are getting way too close to the mud."

Duncan: "Who the fuck is not pulling!" I shouted out in frustration.

Leshawna: Geoff was right there explaining to me in detail what his joke meant.

"Geoff for the love of God. Please shut up and pull."

Geoff: "But it's masturbating! I was masturbating!"

Duncan: "Uh what the hell!"I shouted out as Ezekiel was getting closer and closer to the mud." The rope was starting to strain my hands.

I looked out and saw that the other team was not really pulling. I then saw that fat ass with the white Canadian shirt was doing all the work.

"Crap! I thought to myself." How the hell am I going to get this fat ass out of here. I thought to myself.

"Pull guys we can do this!" Trent shouted out at the top of his lungs.

We were all straining our arms. Ezekiel Gwen and Tyler all went down and was starting to get dragged.

I looked up at Chris and he had a smirk on his face simply because of our struggling team.

Just then things went to shit as the fat ass walked back a few feet and sent Ezekiel,Gwen, and Tyler into the mud.

"Screaming Gophers takes the first round!" Chris shouted.

There team cheered with glee. I looked over and saw one of their teammates looking really envious.

 **Courtney (Screaming Gophers)**

Ok don't get me wrong. The fact that we won was a good thing but Bridgette of all people got us there. I should've gotten that credit not Bridgette. Uh what a stupid surfer girl.

"Good job Owen!" My team shouted with glee. I stood off to the side very irritated.

Then right then and there a idea flew into my head. I walked over to Owen and started to smile. "Owen you did great,if you don't mind me asking what do you like to eat?"

Owen just then looked at all who was cheering and insecurities flew in.

"Um...Nothing is fine. I can eat what everyone else eats." He said babbling.

"Oh okay I was just trying to be helpful in anyway possible." I said.

My team stared at me and then dismissed me.

 **Confession**

 **Heather: "Please Courtney is mad...if no one else can see that then they are pretty blind. Stay mad Courtney we are winning."**

 **Chris: Round Two! Begin!**

 **Leshawna (Killer Bass)**

The tug of war started to start and the big guy on there team was doing the same thing he did last time. The only difference was that he was the only person pulling and all of are weight combined could not handle him.

"Yea I'm going to be pulling something tonight" Geoff said talking to literally no one.

"Geoff for the love of God please shut up and focus on the challenge please." I said in a quiet voice.

"How about you blow me off Leshawna. Seeming that your mouth don't do anything else…. Hey hey hey... " "You bastard!" I shouted out as I let go of the rope and I lifted Geoff up.

"What in the hell is wrong with you! You are so damn inappropriate it's outrageous."

"Mmmmmmm come on if you wanted some of Geoff you should've just asked baby."

"Leshawna!" Everyone on my team shouted in unison.

"What!"

"And the Screaming Gophers wins! Thanks to Leshawna!" Chris said out of nowhere.

"What." I said feeling stupid.

"Bridgette you were a good team captain good for you!"

"Thank you!" The girl from the other team shouted with a smile.

" Screaming Gophers I will see you at elimination tonight! ." Chris shouted out of nowhere.

 **Confession**

 **Courtney: "What in the…"**

 **Eva: "Hell just happened…"**

 **Justin: "Yea we won but Bridgette pulled it off. I mean Bridgette of all people!"**

 **Leshawna: "Am I really going home because of a perverted person who only thinks about sex…. I'm about to cry."**

 **Bridgette: "I'm feeling pretty good about myself. Maybe I can lead the team for the win again one of these days. It's a good self confidence booster I'll tell you that."**

 **Geoff: "Damn Leshawna must want me really bad because the way she picked me up I knew I was in."**

 **Mess hall**

 **Duncan (Killer Bass)**

"Nice going Leshawna!" I said playing with her emotions.

"Sadie back me up here, you heard what he was saying right. All the bad stuff he was spewing." Leshawna said in a panic.

"Geoff was speaking his mind. What's wrong with that!" Sadie asked.

"Are you people seriously defending this perverted person."

"Look we like Geoff and he is staying we decided that and that's what it is. You are just going to have to deal with it." Leshawna upset got up and ran out the mess hall. Our team sat there saying nothing. We just continue to eat as if nothing happened.

 **Geoff (Killer Bass)**

"So I will catch you guys later." I said to my team. As I was walking out. I saw the blonde hair girl from the other team. She was standing right outside the mess hall. Behind me I saw that Tyler walked out to towards the cabin.

Once he was out of site I want over to the girl.

"Hi,congratulations on your win."

"Thanks for doing that for me." She turned around and gave me a hug.

"Anything for my sister." I said with a smirk.

"Well looking like a pervert to all of T.V must be humiliating for you." She said.

"Uh,I have done worse so who cares." I said.

"But I have to go before we get caught. Make it far sis… We really need the money!"

"I will...trust me….I finally got respect from my team." Bridgette said smiling.

I smiled back at her and started to walk to elimination.

 **Chris**

 **Elimination**

"Hello campers. This must be interesting because it seems like we can't get through a single challenge without somebody sabotaging their own team. I don't know I'm just making a observation. Campers you have to work together to get the other team out. I don't know how to stress that anymore to you. You remind me of a gut I know named Scott. Trying to get ahead of his own teammates for no reason."

I looked at everyone and no one was getting the message. The merge is not here yet so please stop being petty and do a damn challenge. Whatever ok it's time to vote…."

I watched all the campers get up and line up to vote and sat back down with a quickness.

"Ok guys before I read these votes hey dude just want to reiterate something stop trying to get your own teammates out on purpose it's annoying!"

"Now the following people are safe,Sadie,Trent,Gwen,Ezekiel,Duncan,Dj….

Leaving Tyler,Leshawna and Geoff."

Geoff seemed like he did not care.

This vote did seem particularly odd. But after running the cameras they weren't tampered with whatsoever. "Leshawna and Geoff you are safe. Tyler goodbye see you next time…"

"What!" Leshawna and Geoff shouted in unison.

"Wait how did I get out. I don't understand we said it would be one of them." Tyler said shocked.

Tyler got up and a wave of sadness was spread all over his face.

Leshawna looked at the team.

"What the hell is going on!" She shouted weirded out by this whole vote.

Tyler walked off the the camp and to the boat tears flowing down his face.

"And what happened here is don't even know find out next time…."

 **Voting**

 **Leshawna: " So I know everybody and their mom is going to vote for me today. I really hate this team. It's despicable in my opinion….Geoff."**

 **Gwen: " Well next chapter I'm going to get a ear full. I heard a intriguing conversation right outside the mess hall and people change their votes because of it….. thanks to my influence...sorry Tyler."**

 **Duncan: "This whole voting change was Gwen….Tyler….ps learn how to do sports you loser….Tyler."**

 **Ezekiel: " Uh I would pick Trent but he told me to vote differently or else he would beat me up...so Tyler it is eh...Tyler."**

 **Geoff: "Leshawna...fuck you….Leshawna."**

 **Sadie: " Okay so a couple things did not happen the way I would want them to. Did I see Courtney today… No…. But trust me my time will shine...and um Duncan did say change votes. I wonder why….Tyler."**

 **Tyler: "Geoff…"**

 **Dj: "Tyler….I'm so sorry. I don't know what is going on!...Tyler"**

 **Trent: " I don't really care who gets eliminated on this is not me….Tyler"**

 **6 Tyler 2 Geoff 1 Leshawna**

 **Elimination: Lindsay,Katie,Cody,Tyler**

 **Screaming Gophers**

 **Eva,Justin,Bridgette,Beth,Noah,Izzy,Heather,Courtney,Owen,Harold**

 **Killer Bass**

 **Leshawna,Geoff,Sadie,Trent,Gwen,Ezekiel,Duncan,Dj**

 **An: See you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi**

 **Gwen (Killer Bass)**

I was in the bathroom looking in the mirror. I looked at myself and smiled and then I frowned and then smiled again. I then put a silly smile on my face. I then started to laugh like I was in one of those goofy, cheesy movies. I then smiled once again. I felt great to be honest. I'm just happy to be be... All of those feelings suddenly disappeared as the door opened and I saw it was the girl from the other team. I think her name was...… Hea….Heather I thought.

The girl came to the sink and started to apply her mud mask cream.

Heather did not even look my way. "Uh,dammit," She said as she made a mistake.

"Does it look bad?" I looked at her right eye and said "No not to bad."

"Uh,thanks I don't want to look like a fool on T.V." She said with a smirk.

I then washed my hands quickly and started to walk out the door. But before I could get out Heather said " Leaving already. Does your team really have a rule of not talking to the other side to. Uh the stupidity." She said rolling her eyes.

I turned from the door and said "I thought it was just a unspoken rule that everyone followed."

"Please I would not usually talk to someone like you. You are the bottom of the barrel to me. But my team is bickering all the time so I figured what the hell."

I turned and closed the door behind me.

I then moved to the mirror and looked at her apply more of the mask.

"Names Gwen nice to meet you, And I doubt I'm the bottom of the barrel compared to someone like you. A rich spoiled girl who looks as if she can do and get whatever she wants. You just look to sterno typical ." I said giving a straightforward remark.

"It works for me like that goth style works for you. Depression must be something you long for by the looks of you since we are making judgments by appearance." She said with a smile.

"I like you. You are someone who I can relate to." I said.

"Now if only I could find a damn boy toy. I have been craving some makeout sessions and control of someone." She said smirking.

I smiled back. "Alright the fun stuff is over,time to get back to opposites ." Heather said while putting away the mask bottle. "Yes you are indeed correct." I said as I walked to the door.

"Well at least hold the door open." Heather said.

 **Leshawna (Killer Bass)**

I was pretty mad about what happened last chapter. Tyler of all people had to get voted off. Not even tug king Geoff. I wanted to say something but I know it will only fall on deaf ears and end up given me less purpose.

I looked around and saw that Trent was falling asleep. I then looked over at Ezekiel. He was awake and not doing much of anything. I waited a moment and then I got up from my bed. "Ezekiel do you want to get some grub?" I asked a loud.

"Sure eh." He said. He then proceeded to do something that really Annoyed me. He walked over to Trent's bed and started to shake him. "Ezekiel,what are you doing?" I asked.

"Well, I'm just making sure that he is ok with this eh."

I noticed Dj looked at what he did and started to turn in his bed. He looked pretty upset.

"What do you want bitch?" Trent asked.

"Look, stop calling him that! Or you and I will have a serious problem."

Trent looked at me and then proceeded to speak.

"What do you want bitch?" Trent said harshly to Ezekiel.

"Le-Leshawna wanted me to go to the mess hall." He said stuttering.

I noticed Duncan get up from his bed and immediately walk out.

I stopped him in his tracks.

"Where are you going, the mess hall?"

I asked suspiciously.

"Do you think I give two fucks about your plans with Ezekiel? Do whatever you want Leshawna, the reality is you should have been gone a long time ago. So you should be a little bit more grateful at your team's kindness." He said while walking out the door.

"Uh" I turned and face palmed awaiting the all mighty Trent's answer.

"Sure, just leave now before I change my mind."

With that being the final word Ezekiel walked out immediately. I rolled my eyes and followed suit.

 **Duncan (Killer Bass)**

I walked outside the cabin and breathed in the fresh air. I then made my way over to the bathroom. I was rolling my joint and then I noticed Gwen coming from the bathroom. She was then followed by Heather the girl from the other team.

I walked over to the two of them and Heather proceeded to keep walking away.

"Hello girl from the other team who we should not be associated with." I said to Gwen.

"Tell see if I care!" She replied back.

"Heather boy toy, boy toy Heather." Gwen said releasing the tension.

"Oh, I see. Well it was nice to meet you. I look forward to beating both of you after the merge." She said while flipping her hair and walking away.

I simply smirked and Gwen just said "She's cool."

"Now, I have some questions for you. Why did you swing the vote?"

"Well I happened to be eavesdropping and all I could say is that there are siblings in the mix." She said with a smile.

"Siblings,are you serious that's a good ass strategy." I said thinking about it a lot more.

"Who are the suckers." I said talking deviously.

"Geoff and Bridgette,that's why he was speared. He's making himself look stupid in order to make her look like a hero on her team." She continued.

"We should like always plant a seed. I want to see anger within their team. Then we expose them. Heather will be a perfect candidate don't you think."

"Well what about Noah, he's down to do anything to get to the top." Gwen said.

"So I'm your boy toy." I said raising my unibrow to one side.

Gwen smiled and then started to walk away grabbing my hand. As she grabbed my hand I followed her. We were heading to towards the beach.

 **Leshawna (Killer Bass)**

Ezekiel and I walked to the mess hall. We sat down at one of the tables. I would of gotten dinner but I knew that it would probably be alive or something.

"Ezekiel, I'm glad that I'm talking to you alone. I do want to say that at this point in the competition, the merge is coming faster than either of us may think. I'm going to set a bit of reality in the mix for you. Listen and you listen to me good. Trent,Duncan and Gwen are not going to care about you in the long term."

"Well it's more of a Trent thing. He's the one who I'm worried about. Like he told me to vote Tyler the other day. He just tells me what to do." Ezekiel said like it was a good thing.

"No,Ezekiel you need to stand up for yourself. We need to take out Trent, so you can be free of the abuse." I said glaring at him.

Just then Dj walked in the mess hall.

He came over to the table we were on and took a seat.

"Thank you for coming. Like I was saying to Ezekiel we need to take out Trent,Duncan and Gwen. They are powerful players. I don't want them to be untouchable by the time the merge comes in. So you need to not let Trent control you so much." I said to Ezekiel. "DJ you must have something you have to add to back me up."

"Ezekiel, we are in this together and what Leshawna is saying is true. We should work together. Before things get heavy." DJ said to Ezekiel.

"I...I don't know eh." Ezekiel said. "Think about it. That's all I'm saying."

"I am going to go to bed. I just wanted y'all to think about it." I got up and walked away from the table.

As I walked out the mess hall I ran into Trent.

I glared at him and he smirked.

"You just made life a whole lot harder for him." He said.

"You are a bully and all I did was put the offer out there to take you down. Which I will succeed in doing." I said angered by his arrogance.

"Do what you must but I control Ezekiel. I own him and I will tear him down." He said looking at me with satisfaction on his face.

 **Confession**

 **Ezekiel: "Leshawna could be right eh. Trent makes me feel so messed up inside. He does not make me feel good at all. if we mess up this potential play then I'm screwed eh. But maybe Leshawna's right maybe I do need a change."**

 **Leshawna: "Trent Isn't going to do anything to Ezekiel. I have not seen any action from him. And you know when you see no action they are all talk. Smoke and mirrors Trent."**

 **Courtney (Screaming Gophers)**

I was laying on my bed going over the events that happened the last chapter **.** Over and over the events replayed in my mind. How in the hell does miss Blonde get the nerve to run and suddenly manage the team. Am I suddenly not good enough. I looked over at Bridgette. She had a new look of happiness spread across her face.

She is the definition of bullshit. Suddenly Heather came in with a mud mask on.

Everyone looked in her direction.

"What you never saw a mud mask before!" Heather shouted out.

"You look like you belong in cosplay. I go dressed as a samira sometimes. You should totally come with. You would just have to find a character that fits a green mask." Harold said in the most ridiculous way.

Justin started to laugh waiting on Heather reaction.

"I'm just going to pretend that you have never said anything to me." Heather said while walking towards her bed.

"Seriously Harold get a grip." I said rolling my eyes.

"Guys let's just be kind. Harold likes what he likes." Irrelevance … Bridgette, said out of nowhere.

Justin,Eva and I all went wide eyed when she spoke. Briggette didn't even notice our reactions and went down from her bunk and patted Harold on the back.

I rolled my eyes and got off of my bunk. I then walked to the cabin door. I walked towards the mess hall to clear my head.

 **Confession**

 **Courtney: "Bridgette is as social media would call it, a troll."**

 **Trent (Killer Bass)**

After Leshawna left I continued to wait outside for Ezekiel. I looked up and I noticed Duncan and Gwen being all lovey dovey. "Hey!" I shouted out.

Duncan and Gwen stopped and gave me a wave. They then continued to walk down the path. Then I noticed Sadie walking up to the mess hall.

"Trent what are you doing?"She asked. She looked bummed out I guess Katie leaving really hurt her.

"I'm waiting for Ezekiel. I know Leshawna is trying to get to him. I want to make clear that he is not on her side."

"Ezekiel would never stray away it would be an end to his game if he tried anything. Meanwhile I can't seem to get a hold of Courtney alone. If I had the time she will be a done deal." Sadie said.

Just then the mess hall door opened and Dj and Ezekiel came out.

Ezekiel looked at me and his face dropped. Dj walked in front of Ezekiel.

Dj moved in front of Ezekiel and tried to protect him.

"What are you all of a sudden strong now. Get the hell out of my way!" I said glaring at him.

Dj stood there for a split second and then put

his head down in shame and moved to the side.

 **Confession**

 **Sadie: "Major blow to your masculinity Dj…"**

DJ moved out of my way and Ezekiel stood there silent. I moved passed Dj and toward Ezekiel. I put my arm around his neck and I lifted him up and pinned him against the door. "You join her and I will be fucking with you for the rest of my time your here and beyond." I said glaring at him harshly.

"Say something bitch!" I yelled out.

"Um….Uh. Yea eh….I won't do nothing with Leshawna…." Ezekiel barely spoke out.

I raised my fist in the ear. I was about to throw a punch but then I noticed Courtney from the other team walking up. She walked up to the mess hall and looked at Dj,Ezekiel,Sadie and I. She was about to say something but out of nowhere Sadie chimed in.

"Katie this is for you!" Sadie then ran over to Courtney. Courtney looked so confused and with one swift punch later Courtney was laid out. Sadie knocked her unconscious. I dropped Ezekiel from my arm and was in utter shock.

Sadie kneeled down next to Courtney and started to cry. "Katie and I was going to go all the way."

I then saw the medical team sweep Courtney away to the tent.

Dj,Ezekiel and I just sat there and stood in silence while Sadie's cries was heard.

 **Noah (Screaming Gophers)**

As we were sitting there the door got opened by someone from the medical team.

"Attention,Courtney has been knocked out and she is in the medical tent recovering now. She may not be able to participate in tomorrow's challenge but depending on what Chris says may or may not be up to the vote if your team loses."

"Who or what knocked her out?" Eva asked viciously.

"Oh please like you are going to do something to the person." Justin replied.

"Well we should at least know who it is right Noah." Beth said in a voice that i'm getting tired of.

"I don't care for Courtney but we are a man down. They could win because of her stupid ass." Eva said back to Justin.

"Yes Eva because the girl totally punched herself in the face." I said to Eva.

"OR did she." Beth said looking at me.

 **Confession**

 **Noah: "God I wish it was Beth who got knocked out."**

The medic left the cabin because I feel as if he believed there was not one shred of concern for Courtney.

"Look don't bother I don't care about Courtney's incompetence." Eva said.

"Guys come on let's just see her tomorrow. There's no harm in doing that." Bridgette said trying to be positive.

"Yes team captain! Now everyone go to bed Courtney is a lost member meaning there is only more weight to carry!" Eva said in the most sarcastic tone.

I looked over at Heather who got right up and walked out of the cabin.

I wonder who could've done that? I thought to myself.

 **Gwen (Killer Bass)**

"I had to be the one to bring you here," I laughed. "It's only been a couple chapters" Duncan said. We were laying on the sand of the beach. "Pretty soon it will just be me and you Gwen." Duncan said.

"When that time comes I will destroy you." I said jokingly.

"Not if I do it first." Duncan said smirking.

Duncan looked over at me and leaned in for a kiss.

"Talking comes later I hope." I said.

"I can totally fit that into the schedule." Duncan said.

I leaned in and kissed him.

 **Morning**

 **Heather (Screaming Gophers)**

I was sitting beside Courtney all day. Oddly I felt as if she was the only person who I liked in this competition. I really wonder what happened to her. I also wonder how she was able to become knocked out all night.. Right then and there the medic came in the tent and said "For the last time when the author cut to morning she woke up and I checked her out and I gave her the Ok to go back to sleep. So I'm not trying to get into your thoughts but at least give the readers accurate facts." He then walked out.

I rolled my eyes and said "Thank you asshole!"

I looked back at Courtney and saw her blink a few times and then wake up.

She looked over and saw me. "Heather."

"Yes it is I, I was the only one who came out to see your last moments alive. No really I'm the only one who actually cared enough to come."

"Seriously! That stupid bitch from the other team knocks me out and you are the only one who came. I don't even know why she hit me. This just goes to show you that anytime I see the other team I should stay away. Stand clear. Don't bother. Heather, I have never been more mad by a cheap punch in my life!" Courtney screamed out.

"Courtney calm down, who hit you anyway?"

"Sadie! That stupid bitch. I will end her!" She said as she leaped out of bed.

"Come on Heather I have a few choice words for that bitch! My team how can I forget about my team who does not give a damn that I'm here!" Courtney shouted out.

"Courtney calm down let's focus on one thing at a time. We obviously want people on the other team gone. I'm not self-sabotaging. I don't believe in that bull shit."

Courtney's eyes look like she was going to burn though someone's soul.

Courtney got up from the bed and hurried out the tent.

 **Chris**

"Do you need anything from me?" I said as the cameraman was looking at me.

"So I dropped by the medical tent today and the girl was apparently punched in the face by another contestant."

"Ok why is this important?"

"Well Chris maybe we should roll back the challenge we have today and talk about what happened."

"You know, you can totally do that when you're hosting a show. Are you hosting a show? More specifically are you hosting Total Drama Island? No! I did not thank so."

I said while rolling my eyes.

"Chris let's be professional." He said annoyed.

"Get out of my dressing room camera guy." I said sarcastically.

He turned and walked out.

 **Gwen (Killer Bass)**

I woke up from Duncan's arm. I started to shake Duncan a little bit to get him up. No we did not have sex readers out there we just slept on the beach away from our teammates. "Duncan get up." I said as I started to sake him a little bit more.

He woke up and yawned and stretched out.

"Our team is definitely going to say something."

"Who cares." Duncan said.

"You never know they might see us as a couple and then take one of us out." I said making him aware.

"Then I take who ever took you out down and more." Duncan said aggressively.

"I'm pretty sure they will take you out before." I smirked.

"Yeah you are right." Duncan admitted.

I looked up and noticed Heather and Courtney walking from the path.

I looked at Heather and she shook her head while pointing at Courtney.

I looked at Duncan and he just shrugged.

We got up and walked back to the cabin where everyone was dead silent.

"What's going on?" Duncan said noticing how quiet everyone was.

"Glad to see you to are still alive," Leshawna said in the most sarcastic tone.

"Glad to see you made it this far, like people like you." I said back.

"You have the votes!" Leshawna yelled back.

"That's right now unless you want to get voted off I suggest that you answer the question. You are in no position to be bold!"

"Girl tell them what you did!" Leshawna said looking at Sadie.

Sadie started to cry some more.

"Stop crying, you should only cry if a really hot porn star quits." Geoff said out of nowhere.

"I just want Katie!" Sadie said.

 **Confession**

 **Duncan: "Did my puppet do her dance? Without me telling her to!"**

"Uh, Sadie knocked Courtney out!" Trent shouted out in frustration as Sadie cried.

"It was a cheap shot and she connected."

Duncan I'm so sorry! I know I should have waited. I should have just left her alone. She was walking up to me and I could not help myself."

She went up to Duncan and hug him.

Duncan rolled his eyes.

 **Confession**

 **Duncan: "Well I don't see what's she is useful for now. If I get rid of her Gwen and I have others. Courtney is going to want revenge by the way she was walking up that path. If we get rid of Sadie and make it look like Courtney was behind us losing the challenge, Leshawna will be speared and Sadie will be gone."**

I looked at Duncan and rolled my eyes. She's fucking useless now.

Leshawna noticed the look I had and rolled her eyes heavy. The only smart one on my team knows that there is no use to her anymore.

"It's ok Sadie." Duncan said.

She just opened us up to a whole lot more votes on Duncan's and I team. She is at least good for that.

Sadie went over to her bed and said "I don't care, Katie will be proud of what I did.

I don't care, Courtney could be mad I have a team that will back me up." She said with confidence.

B **riggette (Screaming Gophers)**

I woke up and I noticed everyone was up doing there own morning routine.

"Uh guys did anyone check on Courtney and Heather?" I asked the room hoping someone will say yes.

"No but she better be alive for the challenge. We can't be a man down." Eva said from her bed.

"It's Courtney she will be fine without us. If you really wanted to see her you should've gotten up earlier or left with Heather." Justin said while looking at his face.

"Ok that's no excuse guys we should of went for our team mate!" I shouted kind of upset.

Justin and Eva raised a eyebrow.

 **Confession**

 **Justin: " She wins one challenge and she's the team captain all of a sudden."**

 **Eva: "Bridgette needs to stop or she will be laid up next to Courtney."**

 **Noah: "Bridgette is right. I should have followed Heather. Courtney has determination and will try to take us all down."**

"Well why didn't you see her Noah?" Beth said suspiciously.

"Look you need to…." Noah was cut off by a even more outraged Courtney who waltz into the door.

"I got punched in the face! Not only did I get punched in the face but Sadie knocked me out for reasons that I will be definitely finding out today! No one but Heather came to see if I was ok! What a fucking team this is!"

Courtney stood there and waited for someone to say something.

"Courtney, I don't care but talk to…."

"Look Justin, I am not in the mood for your shit. You are a guy who is more obsessed with how he looks than any female in this competition combined. You are not that good looking but why am I coming after you when I should be coming after the people who I thought actually cared. Bridgette team fucking leader herself. At least come over to see how I'm doing. Fuck all of you guys!"

"You know what! I'm just about sick of you Courtney. I will destroy you!" Eva shouted out.

"Bring it on!" Courtney said as she was so determined that she was about to fight Eva.

"Attention campers it's challenge time please meet at the challenge site!"

Chris yelled over the megaphone.

Everyone paused and proceeded to walk out the cabin. "There team is almost gone. You won't be safe after that." Eva said while walking out the cabin.

 **Confession**

 **Bridgette: "Ok I'm still optimistic about our team. If I show them that I'm good at getting the win they will grow to respect me...I hope."**

 **Chris**

I watched all the campers walk into the camp site. I had a smile that was so bright. I noticed that many did not seem to be happy "Trouble in Paradise?" No one said anything. "Alright then here is the challenge…"

"That bitch punched me in the face and knocked me out!" Courtney said as she lunged passed Bridgette who seemed like she was trying to hold her back.

"You got rid of my Katie!" Sadie shouted out

"You stupid bitch how am I supposed to get rid of someone who I can't vote for!" Courtney walked up to Sadie and punch her square in the face bringing her down to the floor.

"Courtney stop!" Sadie cried out.

Courtney jumped on top of her. "You think because I'm a female I'm just going to pull your hair. I'm not that girl!" Courtney shouted out.

Courtney started to savagely punched Sadie in the face.

"On top of that that was a very cheap fucking shot!" Courtney said while Sadie screamed out in pain.

As Courtney was punching harder and harder.

"Stop it!" Leshawna yelled while she got in the middle of it trying to pull Courtney off of Sadie.

"Get off of me!" Courtney said yelling at Leshawna. Leshawna ignored her and pulled Courtney off and restrained her.

"Get off of me!" Courtney said really angry.

Sadie was on the floor crying.

"You have not seen pain yet. If she was not holding me back you will be a lot more hurt!" Courtney said looking evil.

"I miss Katie!" Sadie said as she was on the floor bleeding from her nose and face.

Just then Duncan came over and did not even help Sadie up. He bent down and said "If you miss Katie and you are causing all of these problems then quit."

"Duncan you can't tell are teammate to just quit!" Leshawna shouted out.

"Why is that Leshawna?" Trent asked raising a eyebrow. "What's wrong if she is just weak and vulnerable."

"No,I don't care if she quits but that means we will lose again." Leshawna said while struggling to maintain control over a very pissed off Courtney.

"Let her go that's my teammate!" Eva said walking over to Leshawna. Courtney looked like she was in blind rage mode.

"Oh so now you want to see me. Not when I laid in the medical tent last night. But now you want to care. I'm not buying it Eva!" Courtney said.

"What I'm trying to help you." Eva said being genuine for the first time in the story.

"Quit." Duncan said with a look of concern on his face.

I looked over and saw Gwen walk behind Leshawna and talk to Trent.

She whispered something in Trent's ear causing Trent to walk over to Ezekiel.

"I don't want to quit Duncan I need to stay in the game for Katie. She said with blood all over her face.

Ezekiel walked over beside Leshawna and kicked her in her ankle.

"What the hell." Leshawna said as she started to trip over and hold her foot releasing Courtney. Courtney ran over to Sadie as Duncan told her to "quit" for the last time. "I quit!" A voice shouted out as Courtney got on top of Sadie and punch her for the last time of her being conscious.

Everyone looked at Sadie thinking it was her. "No! What are you doing!" Eva shouted. "I'm not losing someone over Courtney's bullshit."

"Owen is that what you really want?"

"Yes I can't take it no more." Owen said as tears was flowing down his eyes.

"I want to go home."

Owen walked out to the boat of losers with his suitcases. He was crying the whole way there.

I looked at the camera and said "We will see you next time."

 **Confession**

 **Gwen: "Not the person I was expecting to quit but at least we don't lose anyone right. Seriously though, Sadie is going to hate Duncan now. She is going to be all screwed up when she wakes up."**

 **Leshawna: "What happened…. Trent has literal control over Ezekiel it is fucking ridiculous!"**

 **Heather: "That actually escalated faster than I thought it would. Props to the prep who can actually fight."**

 **Eva: " That stupid idiot now we are a man down because of her stupid ass. I hate Courtney!"**

 **Justin: "Say what you want but Courtney got the moves. Can't say I'm not feeling it."**

 **Elimination: Lindsay,Katie,Cody,Tyler,Owen**

 **Screaming Gophers**

 **Eva,Justin,Bridgette,Beth,Noah,Izzy,Heather,Courtney,Harold**

 **Killer Bass**

 **Leshawna,Geoff,Sadie,Trent,Gwen,Ezekiel,Duncan,Dj**

 **Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Review**

 **Cameraman: "Duncan, there was a reader who mentioned your name in a review a long time ago and since the author stopped writing for a long time he forgot to mention it to you."**

 **Duncan: "The reader said I'm a villain. Thanks." *Smirks* "I need to win the million therefore I will do anything for it. If that means to manipulate some total idiots to do what I want then that's life. This story needs more readers it's so underrated."**

 **Cameraman: "Sorry is that you calling the story underrated or the author calling the story underrated."**

 **Duncan: "Yea author which one is it?"**

 **Cameraman: "Lindsay Something was said about you in the review section of fanfiction."**

 **Lindsay: "All he said was I pulled a Heather. I saw Heather's game on Total Drama Island, she did so much better than this author did for me. This is "All Stars" all over again minus me being a total slut. Still, I'm glad that I have a fan!"**

 **Cameraman: "Well technically this fan never said if he liked you or not he complimented the author more than anything."**

 **Lindsay: "Then why are you talking to me and not the author."**

 **Cameraman: "The author never says anything more then hi."**

 **Lindsay: "So he just wrote me in to waste my time."**

 **Cameraman: "No it was to get a reaction from you for being called out by a reader."**

 **Lindsay: "So he wasted my time. Once again."**

 **Cameraman: "Trent something was said about you in the reviews as well. The reader said "Trent as an asshole totally makes sense since he's secretly a cultist that worships a number."**

 **Trent: "Total Drama Action was a complete derailment of my character. Good** **thing the author is going to make his second season with people who were…."**

 **Cameraman: "Don't spoil the cast!"**

 **Trent: "Fine to address the reader I say screw you! I do what I want! I made it further then Lindsay did and the reader addressed her first."**

 **Cameraman: "He addressed the characters in chronological order of the chapters!"**

 **Trent: "Please shut the hell up! You are as irrelevant as Zoe!"**

 **Hi….**

 **Chris**

"Ok guys the show must go on! Although we are going to take a ten minute recess. During this ten minute recess, I figured that the team's may need time to talk about what happened today. Get themselves together and move on to the challenge."

I looked over at the cameraman and he nodded his head in agreement. That was the first time that I actually appreciated the low level employees advice.

 **Leshawna (Killer Bass)**

After Owen got on the boat I looked around at everyone. I was actually in complete shock at what happened.

"Hey," My thoughts were interrupted by Eva who looked really angry at me.

"You listen to me when it comes to my teammate."

"So you are telling me that you are going to let someone get beat up and not do anything. In fact I open that question up to everyone around here! You all can't be serious!" I looked and at the corner of my eyes and saw Duncan and Gwen walked away.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm so sick of this bullshit. How on earth could my team be so blind?" At that moment Bridgette walked off towards the beach catching everyone's eye. She was upset for sure. I snapped back in to the conversation.

"Gwen saved you so many fucking times and quite frankly I'm so sick of you complaining after every chapter. You are annoying as hell and need to realize that there is other things to do then complain!" Trent came out of nowhere and said.

"Don't talk to her that way!" Harold said from nowhere coming to my defense.

"Loser why are you defending her she is not even on your team." Eva grunted looking at Harold.

"Well we might as well be on different teams because we are not united. We are divided. None of us care about each other like we should. I get that there's 1 million reward at the end of this but this competition so far has been more damaging than good. Look at the way Owen left. I'm pretty sure that the author never wrote one decent conversation with him in it."

 ***5 minutes left campers* Chris shouted over the speaker.**

We all stopped to hear the megaphone.

"Anyway he left on his own terms. If Courtney wasn't fighting with Sadie he will still be here." Eva said as she looked around for Courtney the main person who started this. I looked around and saw that are rather large group was just half gone.

Bridgette,Geoff,Courtney,Heather,Gwen,Duncan, and Justin were all gone.

That left Eva,Noah,Beth,Izzy,Trent,Ezekiel,Harold,Dj and I.

Where did everyone go? I thought.

 **Gwen (Killer Bass)**

When i was far enough out of site, I started to run to the cabin, Duncan was close behind me. He slammed the door and locked it. I jumped on the bed and he got on top of me. I smiled and started to rub my hands in his mohawk. He started to kiss me and started to smile. "What are we going to do next?" Duncan asked proud of our accomplishment. He started to kiss and bite my lips as I was thinking about what our next move should be.

 ***5 minutes left campers* Chris shouted over the speaker.**

Damn that was quick I thought.

I was also feeling the sensation of him on my body. Also I had this feeling that while we did do good of manipulating those events I did not get the out come that I was hoping for. Sadie needed to be out. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Duncan stopped kissing me. "Should I get the door?"

I looked towards the door and I frowned. Whoever it was was ruining my time with him. He kissed me a couple more times and then got up and walked towards the door. Duncan opened the door. I rolled my eyes thinking it was our team. That's until I saw who the people was. I just got our next move.

 **Bridgette (Screaming Gophers)**

I looked over and saw that quite a few people were leaving and going off in different directions. I figured that this would be a good opportunity to go see Geoff knowing that everyone is distracted. I started to walk in a dramatic upset fashion staring everyone down with my eyes. I then walked away making sure that everyone can see what I was doing. I caught the eye of Geoff thankfully and walked off to the direction of the beach. I waited there for a little while and then someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned and smiled when I saw my brother.

"We don't have a lot of time but things are getting quite heated on both sides." Geoff said.

"I know, I don't think my team likes my leadership that much." I said with nothing but doubt in my voice.

"For my team it's so difficult to understand,Leshawna is causing the most problems but yet she always manages to make it out the vote. I was expecting to get voted out but they put Tyler under the bus." He said.

"What's the deal with Duncan telling Sadie to quit?"

"I'm not sure,but I know that I have to fly under the radar while I can. In your case you should pull your teammates together who do not share the strong personalities like Courtney and Eva and go for weaker players." Geoff said to me.

"Izzy,Harold,Beth and me." I said out loud.

"Make it happen,Bridgette." Geoff said.

 ***5 minutes left campers* Chris shouted over the speaker**.

"I will leave first, you follow." I said as I got up and walked away.

 **Courtney (Screaming Gophers)**

Heather and I walked off as soon as Chris said we were getting a 10 minute break. I was not going to stand by and have Eva of all people castrate me in front of everyone. I quite frankly believe it is time to chop some heads. I turned to Heather and she smiled at me. "Are you satisfied yet? You kicked her ass. Causing that guy Duncan to show his true colors. All I can say is you are on fire!" Heather said happily encouraging my new found attitude. "Well we need to make moves. I'm sick of this team."

"I'm not about losing teammates because of a one on one hate feast." Heather said changing her tone. "How are you not thinking about the future in front of you! You and I against the others!" I said trying to convince her.

"Look if we have to do anything we need to be smart and have people on our side." She said.

"I can help out with that." Someone said from behind.

I turned around and saw Justin standing right there.

I look confused to what he just said.

"Justin I don't have time to deal with you." I said putting my hand on my forehead and rubbing my temples. "You have got to be joking. You beat the shit out of that girl. Do you really think that that's not going to draw people in. I have never seen that side of you before and quite frankly the anger and determination you have is…"

I cut Justin off "You are one of the people who…"

Heather put her hand on my arm and stopped me fast in my tracks. I looked over at Heather and looked confused. "What?" I asked.

"You're in!" Heather said without even looking at me. "Eva is the first to go if we lose today. Courtney you hate him and did not expect him to even show up for you at the medic tent. Therefore this will be a duel opportunity for both of you to take a big time threat out." Heather moved away from me and got in front of Justin. "Justin I know you want to win I can see it in the way you act towards everyone. You are ruthless inside, you just don't show it like others. I want to take this alliance one vote at a time under each of the conditions that we want." I looked at Justin just to see if he was really absorbing the weight of what I was saying.

"What are the conditions?" Justin asked.

"Courtney picks who's next, For me we don't intentionally lose the challenge and for you to leave at anytime you don't feel like the vote is going the way you want It to. Just think about that for a second if you don't like the next vote. Courtney and I have tarnished reputations with the rest of the group and we would have to be fighting hard to get them on our side." Heather said smartly.

Justin looked at Heather and said "Ok, I will do it, but there's only three of us and six of them."

"Convincing is something that we are going to have to do. Just know that we will have to vote together. Unless any of the conditions are broken." Heather said while eyeing the two goths from the other team.

"Heather?" I asked trying to get her out of her daze.

Heather looked like she was having a flashback if only the author will change povs so he could tell the reader what's going on though her head.

 ***5 minutes left campers* Chris shouted over the speaker.**

Heather got out of her frozen state said "We are going to have to come at this compulsive decision with full confidence."

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused as to what was going on.

"We should hear the other side out."

"What!" I yelled out.

"Courtney think,the merge is almost here we need new allies and I think I have the means to get us them." Heather said taking charge and trying to really convince me of something that I did not quite understand.

"Uh,ok" I said looking at Justin.

"New allies is not a totally bad idea but how are we going to find them." He shrugged in agreement.

"Justin do you know what Heather is saying?"

"I know what she is saying I'm just not sure how we would find time to talk to them."

"Keep an open mind, that's all I ask. The merge is coming. We need people!" Heather said as she started to run over to the opposing team's cabin.

Justin and I looked around and followed suit. Heather pulled the door and saw that it was locked.

"Knock" I said.

She knocked on the door three times and not soon after Duncan opens it. He raised his brow to one side. I looked at him and walked past.

"Heather what is this? This is your plan. How are they going to help us and telling your team mate to quit is a low blow." I said looking at Duncan.

I looked at Gwen who was laying in the bed. As if she was thinking about something.

"Courtney don't fight me, all I did was open the door." Duncan said laughing. Justin laughed a little as well.

"Guys really" Heather said rolling her eyes at the cheap shot at me.

"Heather what is it that you want." Gwen said in a monotone voice.

"I feel as if we interrupted something, but this is a good opportunity Gwen. We want to form an alliance. Although we are on completely different teams we have to work together and you two seem like you will make it! Although last chapters act made Duncan's grip less tighter on his team." Heather said staring at Duncan.

"Sometimes you have to be risky." Duncan said.

"What ever happened...happened. Now we need to come up with a new plan before we have to get back. Duncan and I will move forward in your offer. We will join this alliance." Gwen said sitting up from her bed.

"Does anyone have anything to say, questions comments or concerns!" Heather said looking around the room

Every part of my body was screaming no. I had many questions. I should not trust them but I have no other options. They said yes in a blink of an eye. That concerns me. Why would he tell Sadie to quit. I had so many questions in my head but I knew that Heather was making moves happen for me. I'm grateful. I needed people on my side and need to make the merge. My team wants me out and I don't have time to waste.

"Ok so here's how this is going to work. No one is throwing challenges. Do them to the best of your ability. Courtney,Justin and I are voting together. Gwen and Duncan you control your team so watch out for blindsides." Heather said.

"How do you know we control the team?" Duncan asked.

"No one and I mean none tells there own teammate to quit and you team do and say nothing. You are the puppet masters so get over yourself." Heather replied.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Fine." Duncan said.

 **Confession**

 **Duncan: "That readers was my dumb moment!"**

"When you guys get a chance, Noah will be definitely down on this. But we all need to meet together after the vote to discuss it with him." Duncan said in a serious voice.

"Justin in order for this alliance to work you are going to need to seduce Sadie for us." Gwen said.

"Make her fall in love with you and simply go crazy for you as she already proved by her actions." Gwen said.

Justin nodded his head. "It sounds like a plan."

"For transparency reasons we would like Eva to be the first one to be voted out." I said feeling good that I actually contributed to this conversation. So Heather and Noah must have been talking to the Gwen and Duncan. Even though the rule was up. I don't now if that's betrayal or smart playing.

"For us we want Dj out. I feel as if he is the next scapegoat." Gwen said looking at Duncan. He shook his head to reassure her uncertainty.

" **Campers return to challenge site!" Chris shouted.**

With one more nod of agreement Heather Justin and I made our way out of there cabin quickly so we would not be seen.

I thought about what Gwen said about Justin seducing Katie because that's the whole reason why she hates me in the first place. I don't know if I fully trust them but I need to get who I get.

 **Gwen (Killer Bass)**

"Well Gwen when doors close new ones open." Duncan said.

"Courtney doesn't trust us one bit." I said.

"She needs us baby and we are the only ones who know about Bridgette and Geoff. We also have Trent and Ezekiel on lock so we have other options." Duncan said walking over to my bed and grabbing my waist.

I leaped to the floor. "Right now we just need Justin to do his job. Sadie needs to go." I said as I walked out the cabin.

 **Chis**

"Ok campers now that we are back there is one thing that I have to address. Ignoring what happened last chapter I'm just going to say that Sadie has immunity. In case of her team losing tonight she can not be voted off. We have talked and she says that she still wants to continue on in this game. As for the rest of you, this challenge will cause more discomfort than anything. I will be asking each team a series of uncomfortable questions relating to you as a person. If anyone does not feel comfortable answering the questions you are more then welcome to not answer them. If you do not answer the question you will be out of the game. The team with the most people at the end will win the challenge. No one will know your answer but if you decide to get out of the question it will lead people to wonder. There is a little catch to, there is a lie detector. If you lie you will be out of the game." The cameraman rolled in a flat screen TV that has both teams faces on it. Under it was a silver box.

"If you lie your face will turn red and say lie under it. If you don't answer your face will simply turn red. I'm also not sparing anyone the humiliation. So I'm having you write down your answers and placing them in the box. You have all got cards with your names on them. So all i have to say is be careful what you write. The box could end up in the wrong hands. Everyone knows the question so if you lie you will feel embarrassment from your fellow peers.

I'm going to be asking everyone together so you are all on the hot seat."

 **Confession**

 **Heather: "We are in a state of survival mode I will answer anything."**

 **Eva: "Bring it on this challenge is mine there's nothing I can't answer."**

 **Harold: " I really don't know about this."**

 **Noah: "Looks like I'm going to opt out of this one early."**

 **Beth: "I have nothing to hide but this is going to be difficult."**

 **Leshawna: "Hopefully these questions will break Gwen and Duncan up but that's just wishful thinking."**

 **Geoff: "I like girls and tits ask about that."**

 **Chris**

"Ok, your first question is are you bi or in anyway bi curious?"

 **Confession**

 **Duncan: "Hell no."**

 **Gwen: "Hmm,no."**

 **Geoff: "I will tell you one thing….Um yeah I'm not answering that."**

 **Bridgette: "Nope, sorry ladies."**

 **Eva: "Yes. Bi curious."**

 **Noah: "I can look at a male and say they're attractive so I guess but curious."**

 **Beth: "I'm not attracted to anyone."**

 **Izzy: "Mmmmmmm no I love my men."**

 **Heather: " I wish I had a boy toy right now but no."**

 **Courtney: "My character might as well be in Total Drama All-Stars I was practically ready to make out with Gwen. But in this story that's a no from me."**

 **Harold: "Sorry that's a no from me Alex (The host of Jeopardy)"**

 **Justin: "All about the ladies."**

 **Leshawna: "Hell no."**

 **Trent: "My bitch Ezekiel is probably is saying yes right now as for me sorry I don't swing that way."**

 **Ezekiel: "Well no, eh I hope I did that right for Trent."**

 **Dj: "No, my mom won't mind."**

 **Chris**

"Geoff, you are the only one who did not want to answer the question. Please sit and wait for the challenge to be over."

His team looked at him. "What the question was hard like my dic..."

"Moving on!" I shouted.

 **Score** **(Round 1)**

 **Screaming Gophers**

 **Eva,Justin,Bridgette,Beth,Noah,Izzy,Heather,Courtney,Harold**

 **Killer Bass**

 **Leshawna,Trent,Gwen,Ezekiel,Duncan,Dj**

 **Out: Geoff**

 **Chris**

"Question number two. Out of the people here who is the sluttiest?"

 **Duncan** : " **I would have rocked Lindsay's world and I would of picked her but she is not currently here so I'm going to pick pretty boy Justin."**

 **Gwen: "Duh,Lindsay's her name sex is the game but she's gone so I would say,Justin."**

 **Bridgette: "I try not to speak about people but Heather."**

 **Eva: "Heather of course."**

 **Noah: "Justin."**

 **Beth: " Oh wow this question took a turn for the worst I guess Heather."**

 **Izzy: "Heather."**

 **Heather: "I feel like in the back of my mind they are chosen me. Uh, whatever it's for the challenge...Justin."**

 **Courtney: "Justin hands down he probably secretly wants to get in everyone's pants."**

 **Harold: "how can people have the dignity to even answer this question I'm not answering the question."**

 **Justin: "Totally Heather she wants it in secret."**

 **Leshawna: "Lord help that girl Lindsay because she is on another level but for me it's Heather I guess."**

 **Trent: "Where's Lindsay when you need her I will tear it up back there but I pick Justin."**

 **Ezekiel: "Heather eh. Sorry I know I don't know you that well."**

 **DJ: "I'm not answering this my mother will find this and read this."**

 **Chris**

"Dj and Harold you are out."

 **Score** **(Round 2)**

 **Screaming Gophers**

 **Eva,Justin,Bridgette,Beth,Noah,Izzy,Heather,Courtney**

 **Killer Bass**

 **Leshawna,Trent,Gwen,Ezekiel,Duncan**

 **Out: Geoff,Dj,Harold**

 **Chris**

"Question number three Have you ever been in a fight before?"

 **Confession**

 **Duncan: : "Hell yea I beat that bitches ass."**

 **Gwen: "Nope I don't care much for it. I have no problem watching."**

 **Bridgette: "Yea...Uh totally."**

 **Eva: "Is that even a question of course I did."**

 **Noah: "No and I don't intend to."**

 **Beth: "What am I a animal of course not. That's 's so mean."**

 **Izzy: "Yes I have."**

 **Heather: "No, people fight for me."**

 **Courtney: " That is funny Chris, of course I have."**

 **Justin: "I fought that bitch Harold."**

 **Leshawna: "Yes I have."**

 **Trent: "Yes."**

 **Ezekiel: "No I have not eh."**

 **Chris**

"Not to be a asshole but arguments do count so in this case, Ezekiel,Heather,Noah,Beth, and Gwen you are all out for lieing."

"Seriously!" Heather shouted enraged. " "Why didn't you specify what a fight was!"

"I don't have to specify anything!" I said with a evil smirk.

"Uh,Chris that was a low blow." Noah said as the names I called sat down.

 **Score** **(Round 3)**

 **Screaming Gophers**

 **Eva,Justin,Bridgette,Izzy,Courtney**

 **Killer Bass**

 **Leshawna,Trent,Duncan**

 **Out: Geoff,Dj,Harold,Ezekiel,Heather,Noah,Beth,Gwen**

 **Chris**

"Question number three, are you still a virgin? I also commend you guys on not lieing. Oh wait there was just a handful of you who did lie. I guess opting out is much easier than that."

 **Confession**

 **Duncan: "Nope, took that away that a long time ago."**

 **Bridgette: "I'm not answering that my peers may not know but the readers will."**

 **Eva: " I'm trying to keep my composure because my team seems to be dropping like flies. So it's up to me to stay here as long as possible. I'm a virgin does anyone have anything to say."**

 **Izzy: "Uh, no I'm not a virgin."**

 **Courtney: "I don't have time for sex. ... no I'm not."**

 **Justin: "Nope."**

 **Leshawna: "That's no one's business."**

 **Trent: "V-card is gone."**

 **Chris**

"Bridgette and Leshawna you did not want to answer that and Eva you apparently lied."

"What the hell,does he mean you you lied!" Heather yelled out.

"Wait I didn't lie. I just…oh" Eva said stunned.

Eva was in the hot seat trying to defend herself.

"No one knows the answers that you put and you still lie about something that is not that serious." Heather said.

"You need to be taken down a notch." Eva said deflecting.

"Guys come on we still have Courtney and Izzy in this we still have a fighting chance." Bridgette said trying to be positive.

Eva got up and walked away from the group.

Bridgette ran after her.

 **Score** **(Round 3)**

 **Screaming Gophers**

 **Justin,Izzy,Courtney**

 **Killer Bass**

 **Trent,Duncan**

 **Out: Geoff,Dj,Harold,Ezekiel,Heather,Noah,Beth,Gwen,Leshawna,Bridgette,Eva**

 **Bridgette (Screaming Gophers)**

I ran after Eva who seemed more than upset. "Eva stop!" I shouted out as she was running.

"I don't want to talk." She said as she ran to the cabin.

I followed her but she slammed the door behind her. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I sat on the steps and said "I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me."

 **Chris**

"Question number 4, what is your biggest fear!"

 **Confession**

 **Duncan: "I'm not answering that shit. You think I'm going to let that leak."**

 **Izzy: "Flying scares the shit out of me."**

 **Courtney: "Yea I'm not answering that. Why on earth would I want to possibly face embarrassment and let that get out."**

 **Justin: "If my face is ever looking bad that's a total blow."**

 **Trent: "Mimes are just so freaky to me."**

 **Chris**

"Duncan,Courtney you are out. Trent you are the lone member of the Killer Bass please fight hard for your team."

 **Score** **(Round 4) remaining**

 **Screaming Gophers**

 **Justin,Izzy**

 **Killer Bass**

 **Trent**

 **Chris**

"Question number five, Have you ever said I love you to simply have sex?"

 **Confession**

 **Izzy: "Oh no if this ever goes public I will be screwed. Not answering that one. Sorry."**

 **Justin: "Hmmm, I don't think so but I have slept with a lot of people so I'm hoping Izzy stays in here for the team."**

 **Trent: "No I have did other things but I don't want to be clinged onto."**

 **Chris**

"Killer Bass you win!" I shouted.

Duncan,Gwen,Ezekiel and Geoff ran up to Trent and showered him with thanks.

Trent smiled triumphantly.

"Killer Bass you got one more chapter of safety. Now as for you Screaming Gophers this will be your second teammate leaving for today. So you have to think long and hard about what your next move is as a team. Also remember who the person was to make your team lose a player today in the first place. See you in elimination!"

 **Bridgette (Screaming Gophers)**

I hope my team won. I should have stayed in it longer. I did not think things will happen this way. I looked forward and saw Izzy walk up. She took a seat next to me. "Did we win?"

"No, Justin and I thought each other would answer the question but we failed. So next up is the bug question on is going home tonight?" Izzy asked.

"I don't want it to be Eva, I feel as if there is a problem. I don't want her to go home because of it."

I said while looking towards the door.

"Then Courtney she has to go." Izzy said.

I got up from the stairs and looked towards the door. "Eva we lost the challenge. Izzy and I want Courtney out." I said.

There was a long pause of silence.

"Eva!" I shouted once more.

"I will vote Courtney!" She shouted out.

"Now go away!"

I looked to Izzy and she got up and walked away.

"We need to get the rest of the team on board!" I said as I went off to find them.

About five minutes after we found most of our team sitting near the beach.

"Guys can we have a team meeting!" I said happily.

Noah,Beth,Justin,Harold all looked at us.

"Who are you leaning towards?" I said asking everyone.

"Eva by any means. We need to have this team calm down." Justin said.

"Don't you think that it's Courtney who caused the problems. Courtney needs to be gone." I said a little shocked to what I was hearing.

"Courtney's not lying on challenges." Justin said.

"Heather lied." I said finding a flaw in his thinly veiled argument.

"Seriously,Bridgette do better."

"Beth what do you think?"

Beth looked over at Noah and asked "What do you think Noah?"

"I feel like she asked you first. Is there a problem that you have with me." Noah said sounding annoyed little annoyed.

"I don't have a problem,with you why don't you ask Cody oh wait he is not here anymore." Beth said saying that as if it meant something.

"Ok guys seriously,pick someone because, Izzy,Eva and I are picking Courtney!" I said.

"I will join you." Beth said as she walked next to me.

"Eva has to go." Noah said.

"Fine,be like that Noah, Harold I don't want you to tell us who you are voting for I just know that you will make the right decision." I said as I walked away. Izzy and Beth followed me.

 **Confession**

 **Justin: "Fuck! I'm going to have to get Harold to vote on our side also kudos to Noah for making that decision on his own."**

 **Bridgette: "I hope I did not come off harsh but I need Harold or else this will fall apart to bad people."**

 **Justin (Screaming Gophers)**

"Harold, I'm not trying to lean you in one direction but…"

"Save it my mind's made up, you don't care about me so I'm not caring about you. You fought me for no reason and now you need my help. I'm going to be in front of Noah saying this you are lucky that your name is not one of the options because the minute it is you will be toast."

Harold said while he started to walk away.

"If you don't vote my way tonight it will hurt you in the long run! I don't care about you but you go along with them tonight and you will be the one facing the consequences for your actions. So I suggest that you vote my way."

Harold paused for a moment and walked away.

 **Confession**

 **Harold: "I'm torn I could vote out Courtney but I don't know what Justin will do. After all he is physically stronger then me and is don't know if he has other people on his side. I will have to investigate more into this to make a determination. As far as Bridgette goes she is no better then Justin. She tried to sway me in a nicer way but that's about it. I have to be smart about this."**

"Tell me what's going on!" Noah asked.

"I wanted Eva gone because she's reckless, but I will not be a pawn."Noah said.

"We will get together with you after the vote. Harold needs to do his job on this one or else we are screwed."

 **Chris**

"Screaming Gophers you lost one teammate today already and now you are losing another. It's quite a shame actually, I thought you guys will work much harder during this challenge. You guys did fail at the end. Eva,lied and things just fell apart. Anyway let's get to voting.

 **~Voting~**

"Ok the following people are safe, Justin,Noah,Beth,Bridgette,Heather,Izzy, the people at the bottom are Eva and Courtney.

This was a very interesting outcome. This is between Courtney who is probably causing a little bit too much problems. Then there's Eva who has another side to her that people may not find out about. For the first time we have a tie vote!"

"What!" Bridgette shouted out looking at Harold.

Justin looked at Harold as well.

"One throw away vote was cast,I wonder if it was due to someone under pressure. Courtney and Eva we have two ways to break a tie, one is a challenge and the other one is the jury of your peers. I'm not going to tell you what each of them are or how they will affect your team. All you to have to do is pick one. Also everytime theirs a tie vote those two options will always be there but the rules will always change. Also I want know commentary from any other camper or else you will be automatically eliminated."

Eva and Courtney looked at each other.

"I will crush you in a challenge!" Eva said as she stared at Courtney.

"Which is why you should pick the jury. I'm your arch enemy,which means any battle we fight should at least be fair." Courtney said trying to be cleaver.

"What are you talking about battle is me beating you fair and square." Eva said.

"I know but I'm just saying for me a jury puts us both on a evening playing fields. At least give me that Eva." Courtney said trying to sway her.

Eva thought for a moment. "I will pick Jury of our peers."

"I do as well." Courtney said.

"Great I do want to inform you that you are now picking jury. This decision will affect you and many people on your team in a positive or negative way." A cameraman came in and handed me a piece of paper. I opened the paper and looked at him. "Bring in the other team!" I said to him. Courtney and Eva looked stunned. The other team looked stunned as well.

 **Confession**

 **Courtney: "The other team is chosen my fate. A jury is people who hear a argument and have to get swayed by the facts. I should of thought about it more. I also beat up one of there teammates. Duncan and Gwen are my olny hope but thats two votes and they don't have time to talk to their team. Fuck,I think I'm screwed."**

 **Eva: "This can go ether way I yelled at Leshawna and who knows how her team felt about that. If I needed a save this is the time more then ever for Israel to happen."**

I watched as the team filed in. "Hello,Killer Bass I want to congratulate you on winning one more time and I want to thank you for coming in front of us to solve this dilemma. So I'm going to first relieve some tension,or more should I say shift the stress. Eva and Courtney,you are safe from elimination. Everyone else on Screaming Gophers you are on the hot seat."

"What!" Bridgette shouted in frustration. "Chris that is not fair!" Harold said, "That just means our votes don't count!"

"Shit!" Justin blurted out. Noah was sitting there shaking a little trying to stay calm in this very nerve wrecking experience. Beth stayed quiet while Heather seem confident. Izzy seemed uncomfortable about the whole thing.

"Hey hey hey, you guys need to stay calm,it's time for the jury to vote." I said looking at the other team.

~Voting~

 **Heather: "I'm hoping that Justin convinced people, if Courtney and I tried to do it no one would listen! Eva."**

 **Courtney: "Please let this girl be gone I need her to go...Eva."**

 **Noah: "I want to know what Justin is in on it's time to get people out and this move will be a game changer...Eva."**

 **Eva: "I hope Bridgette keeps her word I know I should of been out there convincing my teammates but I just can't face them right now…Courtney."**

 **Izzy: "Courtney."**

 **Bridgette: "Harold I'm counting on you...Courtney."**

 **Justin: "Harold is a pawn and I need him to do my bidding. If he doesn't then my alliance could fall...Eva."**

 **Beth: "I'm only voting this way to go against the evil forces of Noah...Courtney."**

 **Harold: "This is hard for me,I'm really trying to keep a low profile. It's quite hard to do that when there is an alliance that will take me out if I don't make this decision. I want to play a fair game but I do want to win. I don't want to be a pawn ether. If it's one thing I care about its dignity. I'm so conflicted on what I should do but from what I've learned from reading other people's fanfictions is that alliance will take you out at all cost. I need to think about long term. What if Bridgette in a nicer way uses me. What if she uses me and I don't even know it. As a last minute thought, I'm going to have to vote for izzy...izzy."**

"The jury came back in the picture. And I was given a note from the cameraman. "The person who is eliminated is...Izzy."

Izzy looked surprised. Her heart look like it drop out of her chest.

Bridgette started to shake. Everyone had eyes on Izzy as she sadly got up. I felt that I was watching the the girl version of the fatass who left earlier. I mean Owen. He was devastated.

"We will see you next chapter."

 **Izzy 1 Courtney 4 Heather 4**

 **Elimination: Lindsay,Katie,Cody,Tyler,Owen,Izzy**

 **Screaming Gophers**

 **Eva,Justin,Bridgette,Beth,Noah,Heather,Courtney,Harold**

 **Killer Bass**

 **Leshawna,Geoff,Sadie,Trent,Gwen,Ezekiel,Duncan,Dj**

 **Voting**

 **Leshawna: "I have no clue but it for guess Justin should go...Justin."**

 **Geoff: "I can't hurt Bridgette's plans. So I guess I would have to pick Courtney's sidekick,Heather...Heather."**

 **Trent: "Hmmm,I don't care for any of them but I should pick Harold because he is a nerd...Harold."**

 **Gwen: "I guess Izzy there was no back up person. I would pick Bridgette but it's not her time yet...Izzy."**

 **Ezekiel: "I don't know Izzy because she looks crazy and doesn't talk eh...Izzy."**

 **Dj: "I'm out to try to cause as less damage as possible, so Im guessing Izzy...Izzy."**

 **Duncan: "Courtney or Heather didn't give a back up to 'What was there what if things did not work out plan' and I know Gwen wants Bridgette here so I'm just going to vote Beth. Who cares about the girl."**

 **Justin 1 Heather 1 Harold 1 Beth 1 Izzy 3**


	7. Ostracized

**Screaming Gophers**

 **Eva,Justin,Bridgette,Beth,Noah,Heather,Courtney,Harold**

 **Killer Bass**

 **Leshawna,Geoff,Sadie,Trent,Gwen,Ezekiel,Duncan,Dj**

 **Confession (Review Response)**

 **Heather: "I'm actually very shocked that Izzy of all people got the boot. Good job Killer Bass, I don't think you voted together but you made the right decision! I was rubbed the wrong way by the tie vote rules. Next time I am going to fight for the votes. I can't have that again. I do agree with people who said that she did not do much. I felt like it was not her time to shine yet. Thank you for calling me awesome! I know I try to be."**

 **Geoff: "Izzy did not have the boobs or the butt to cut it.** **My team made the right decision. I also have a brain and in that brain is good ideas." *Looks at the camera***

 **Harold: "Poor Izzy is right. I felt like it was my fault she left. I feel guilty. Also to address a reader you may call me boring but I think I'm fine with that, I think I have dignity. I feel as dignity trumps all."**

 **Dj: "hmmm I'm boring, I believe that if boring is trying to..."**

 **Gwen: "Contribute nothing to your team."**

 **Leshawna: "Not stand up for the only friend you have in the game."**

 **Duncan: "Having Zoe be a main character of one of the seasons in total drama and still be better than you."**

 **Dj: "Then I'm totally boring."**

 **Trent: *Author looks up on phone who Edward Cullen is***

 **Beth: "We all know who voted Izzy off. It's Noah of course. He's probably got in the voting box."**

 **Noah: "Hey reader she's crazy. You are right!"**

 **Trent: "The reader has the audacity to call me a rip off of Edward. As a wise Cuckoo but redhead once said "We've all got to go at some point" (Total Drama Reborn Chapter 1) follow the red heads advice and go! Now that's what you call ripping someone off! You did not even put me in that story! And I'm the asshole!"**

 **Courtney: "Author your job is to say hey, so do it already!"**

 **An: "Hey…"**

 **Cameraman: "Thank you to the guest who reviewed. I don't know who you are or where you came from but I will find you and say thank you." (Taken) "Did I do that quote right?"**

 **Harold: "No you didn't. That wasn't even close."**

 **Cameraman: "Vicwilliams thanks for including us in one of your 311 favorite stories."**

 **Trent: "Can we shut up and get on with the damn story,because I know this reader would love to say more about me. The reader can't keep my name out of their keyboard! In fact I will start off."**

 **Trent (Killer Bass)**

I walked back in the cabin feeling pretty satisfied with myself. I won the challenge for my team and I felt great. I did not care much for the vote ether. It does goes to show you that you should never tie the vote. I walked up the cabin stairs and laid on my bed. I turned to the door and noticed that none of my teammates were there. I shrugged my shoulders and started to yawn. I won the game and that's all the confidence that I needed for today.

 **Leshawna (Killer Bass)**

After the vote was cast I walked away. I did not care to stick around. As I left I saw Dj and Ezekiel standing in line to vote. I walked near them both and whispered something in there ear. I wanted them to meet me in the mess hall. I'm really hoping they would want to build this alliance together. I don't see no other reason,for us not to. I can't believe that they think they are going to make it far at the rate they are going. I walked up the stairs and walked over to a table. I sat there for a while playing with my finger nails. Just then the door opened and I saw that it was Geoff. He stopped short and turned away. I looked at him confused. I thought about getting up and checking out what he was doing but I ignored it.

 **Geoff (Killer Bass)**

I walked in mess hall and then I saw Leshawna sitting there. I closed the door and turned and looked at Bridgette. She mouthed what. "My teammate is in there" I whispered. Suddenly I saw Dj and Ezekiel both walking this way. "Shit!" I said as I took Bridgette's hand and ran off to the side of the mess hall.

"Geoff we have to go in the woods or something!" Bridgette said.

"Usually people are to the cabins now, but I guess people are making a push." I said back to her.

I looked and saw that both of them walked in the messhall.

"You should get in there!" Bridgette said.

"No,I'm not a target,right now. But they are at the bottom. If I vote with them I'm sure to be gone. My team dynamic is crazy and even though I got this far, I'm not getting reckless. I'm sorry Izzy got voted off your team. I'm pretty sure that must've been a hit."

"It was but I got Eva, to be on my side. I don't know what is wrong with her, ever since the virgin question came up. Beth is voting my way but Harold is a wild card." Bridgette said.

"I'm going back to the cabin. It's to crazy to talk tonight." I said as I got up and walked away.

Bridgette looked slightly annoyed but she let me go.

 **Confessional**

 **Bridgette: "Geoff needs to make moves or he is going to just be voted off as a safety net. Meanwhile I need to see whose side Harold's on because last chapters vote should have been clear cut."**

 **Leshawna (Killer Bass)**

Dj and Ezekiel walked in the door and walked over to me. They took a seat. "I just want to ask yall one question, are y'all serious about this alliance or what. I don't want to be left on hold. Am I going to have to figure something else out?" I asked them straightforwardly. Dj looked at the walls and said nothing.

Ezekiel also said nothing.

"Ok that's must be my answer." I said about to get up.

"Leshawna, wait!" DJ said speaking up.

I looked at Dj and he still said nothing. "Look I'm not, going to be put on hold. Gwen and Duncan are puppet masters, and they saved me more than one time. I'm pushing to the merge, in fact i'm crawling to the merge. I don't need you guys to be indecisive about what you want to do. So I'm going to fight hard to win these challenges. I can't believe that you two guys are in a game like this and you don't even have a back bone to join a cause for good."

"Don't chastise me you don't know where I come from! Also if you say Gwen and Duncan are in control why are they keeping are you around." Dj said speaking out.

"You are right I don't have to know where you come from. You are literally taking up space in this game and quite frankly I don't know why the authors keeping you here. Is it to torment me? Is it to make me think that I can form alliance with you. Is there actually something better going on for your character in the future. You have done absolutely nothing in this game, you might as well be Trent's number 2 bitch as far as I'm concerned. Grow a pair and man the fuck up! Also don't you understand that I don't want to be kept here because of a master plan. I want to control my place in this game!" I said as I slammed the table and walked away angrily.

"Well I'm glad to know your true colors!" Dj said. "Maybe we should vote you out next eh!" Ezekiel shouted.

"Maybe you should at least I would know that you two have a brain of your own!" I said as I slammed the mess hall door behind me.

 **Confessional**

 **Ezekiel: "Maybe Leshawna's the problem, that was messed up to Dj."**

 **Dj: "I can't believe that Leshawna talked to me that way. She is no better than Duncan,Geoff and Trent."**

 **Leshawna (Killer Bass)**

I walked away from the mess hall and walked towards the cabin. I walked up the stairs to the cabin. I opened the door and saw that Geoff and Trent was there. "Trent can you play me a depressing song?" He grabbed his guitar and started to strum. I laid back and thought while I was taking in by every strum of his guitar.

 **Confessional**

 **Trent: "I could of been a asshole and said no but she is still my teammate. And it's mostly because she's a girl. She is in clear misery and I'm fine with that."**

 **Leshawna: "I'm not sure what Trent is playing but I really don't mind at this point. I need to reevaluate my plan on everything."**

 **Geoff: "Trent's awesome, I'm going to see if after the show, we can come together and make a music video with girls everywhere. Maybe I can take Trent out and just be with the girls."**

 **Heather (Screaming Gophers)**

After Izzy got out of the way. I looked at Justin and Courtney. Justin nodded his head slightly. I then walked away and Courtney was not far behind. We passed Duncan and Gwen and they were just standing there talking. Courtney and I started to walk to the woods going deep enough to be excluded. We sat down next to each other, not too long after Gwen and Duncan came and sat down in front of us. Noah and Justin then walked in from behind. We all stood quiet for a few minutes.

"Alright,as far as I'm concerned, this is our main alliance. Now six was a little steep for my blood but I'm going to have to deal with that. Noah, in this alliance we all have different conditions, we have to follow them or we break apart. To quickly break it down for you, Courtney picks who's next, Justin can leave at anytime he feels the vote is not going his way. Mines is that we never throw challenges, Duncan and Gwen's is to basically drive the manipulation of some of their teammates. Do you have one?" I asked looking at Noah.

Noah thought for a second.

"I want to be like Justin, if I don't care how the votes going I'm leaving. I also want Beth gone." He said looking at Courtney.

"None of this is tied to you Noah. Just know for all of you it's not a guarantee that you will still be here because of the alliance. We are still a four by four split." I said making people think.

"You did see how a tie went down. It could definitely hurt us if it happens again. The rule changes every tie vote. Which is a major problem." Noah pointed out.

"I'm not going to sit here and try to get one of those losers on our side." Courtney said rolling her eyes. "Well they are not going to listen to either of us." I said referring to Courtney and I.

"The tie vote is not a comfortable experience for me. One, the rules change every single time. Two, Eva and Courtney became immune and put our asses on the line." Noah said.

"So are you worried about the split?" Heather asked. "Harold is the only possible person to end the split." Noah said.

"So we have to bow down to the loser and see who he will vote for. But he could just lie to us!" Courtney said annoyed.

"If it does go our way then we have the majority without them even realizing. Leaving Bridgette,Harold and Beth to be our buffer for the next three challenges. If we lose." I said going over it in my head.

"That's a gamble," Gwen said.

"If we vote together, that's all I need."I replied.

"Ok,so let's talk about your team!" Courtney said turning our attention to Gwen and Duncan.

"We run the vote." Duncan said. Gwen and I are safe until the merge. My team does not mobilize well and likes to follow directions. So we fight hard for wins and we always find someone to vote off. There's not as bad as a dynamic as your team. The only thing that we require that Justin do his job to get Sadie. She can actually do some damage when she comes back that could ruin our game." Duncan said straight to the point.

Justin looked at them and said, "I will be there first thing tomorrow."

"Good, anyone has any questions! Noah I get that you are the newest member to this alliance and I understand that you want Beth out. However it's will more then likely be a few votes down the line."

Noah looked at me and nodded his head.

"How often are are we meeting?" Noah asked.

"Um I never thought about that." I said looking at everyone.

"Every two eliminations. We can't do this everyday. We should all be here as well." Noah said.

"Fine with me." Duncan said as he got up. "Does anyone smoke?" Everyone looked at Duncan and he said, "Well I don't know if I don't ask!"

"You made quite a catch Gwen!" Heather said smirking.

"Come on smoking boy, it's time to go!" Gwen said as she got up and walked away. Duncan followed her.

Courtney looked at the duo walk away. "Courtney, are you OK?" I asked clearly reading her expression.

"They are obviously dating. That could be a serious problem going forward don't you think." She said aloud looking at all of us.

" I feel as if we're going to be a very unhealthy final 6" Noah said.

"Let's just take this one vote at a time!" I yelled annoyed at people's criticism.

 **Confessional**

 **Heather: " Okay I get it Gwen and Duncan are couple. Justin hates Courtney, this could all fall out from under me. This plan could collapse from two different angles. This is where my social game comes in, for me to keep my alliance on one page. Quite frankly I could have started out this game very mean very spiteful but I know I would probably be out 3rd and I'm not in this for third place so I have to put my nice mask on and roll with the punches."**

 **Bridgette (Screaming Gophers)**

After Geoff left me I walked to the bathroom to see if I could catch Harold. "Hey," someone said from behind. I turned around and saw that it was Beth. "Hey,Beth." I said with a warm smile.

"Look I'm sorry about Izzy, if you ask me I would place the blame on Noah for not voting with us like he said he was going to do!" Beth said oddly.

"Did you read the last chapter?" I asked looking confused. "I can only read my parts!" Beth said looking back at me like I was crazy.

"Um yeah Noah and I was in your part."

 **Confessional**

 **Beth: *Goes back and reads my part in the last chapter***

"I still blame Noah!" She said with total confidence.

"Yeah" I said shrugging her ridiculous comment off.

 **Confession**

 **Beth: "I pretended to read my part. Noah did it all. He is a snake and I will expose him."**

Harold came from around the path and started walking to the bathroom. I walked up to him and stopped him.

"What is wrong with you? I can't believe you did that." I said glaring at him.

"Hey,I'm not on anyone's side I don't care that you treat me right. You only did that for my vote! None of you treated me right why should I join you? Everybody just wants to use me because I'm the swing vote." Harold said as he pushed passed me.

"Use you I have never put you down in any way shape or form. I'm not Courtney and Heather. They will use you. Justin will use you. I always thought Eva was way too aggressive in this game but I wanted to keep her in because I genuinely feel bad for her. She Should not be put out because of a personal struggle. I can't believe that you think based on my attitude I would use you." I said to Harold.

"Well I'm still going to trust no one. Everyone is mean and that's my final verdict! I'm in this game for myself. Unlike many of you I have honor integrity and grace. All of you are nothing but evil who wants the money. " Harold said a little angry.

"Noah's evil!" Beth shouted out.

Harold and I paused and looked at her. "Harold just think about it. Eva,Beth and I. If you join us your game will be much more easy and played with honor and integrity above all else. Just consider it!" I said as I walked away. Beth followed closely behind me.

 **Confessional**

 **Harold: "Some of you may think there is no argument on who I should join. However I don't trust anyone entirely."**

 **Morning**

 **Justin (Screaming Gophers)**

"Justin wake up! Justin...Justin..." I slowly woke up to the sound of my name being called in a whisper. I sat up and got rid of the mask on my face. "What!" I shouted out. I rubbed my eyes and saw that it was Heather. "Heather what are you doing?" I asked pretty tired. "Get to Sadie!" She shouted slashed whispered.

"Don't say or do anything. I put makeup on your face while you were sleeping so you're all set pretty boy now let's go!" Heather said as she walked back to her bed.

I grabbed my mirror and look at myself not too bad I thought.

I rubbed my eyes one final time and got up and walked out the cabin. I walked down the path towards the medical tent. My breath stinks but she would just have to deal with it. Once I got to the tent I took a peek in to see a girl sitting on her bed looking sad. I could honestly care less about her but I knew I had to do this for the good of my alliance and my own personal advancement in the game. I walked in the cabin and looked at Sadie. Sadie noticed me as soon as I walked in. Sadie looked sad and alone. It felt like she was on a island. I was hear to make her feel like she had a chance. A life line in this game. "Sadie, I felt bad and I just came to visit you to see if you were…" Sadie jumped up and hug me as tight as she could. "You are the only person who came to me out of my team. You are the only person who came period. My team came and threw me away like garbage and you are the only person who came to support me in my time of need. Why is that!" The girl screamed out clearly devastated. "Duncan was using me. He was playing me like a fool. He never cared about me. All he wanted me to do was quit,but I'm still here! I'm still trying hard to win and I'm fighting for me and Katie's sake."

"Duncan knew Owen was going to quit." I lied right out. "What?" She asked as she pulled away from me.

"He knew Owen was going to quit. Duncan spoke to Owen somewhere in the previous chapters about his weight. He was so insecure that he wanted a reason to quit, he wanted a sign to quit. In the midst of Duncan looking over your shoulder asking you to quit while Courtney was on top of you. He wanted Owen to get a clean way out of the game." I said hoping that she takes the bait. "Duncan knew you would react this way. So that's why he kept his distance from you." I said deviously.

"I don't believe that for one second." She said walking back to the bed. I looked at her and I was trying to get her to be completely moved by my appearance and false look of sadness. "I'm sorry for Katie, I liked her but I liked you far better. That's why I'm visiting you and that's why I want to tell you the truth. Stay on Duncan's side. I'm there and even though you're trust may not be in him put trust in me that you will be okay."

"Justin! I can't believe you are on his side. He doesn't want to do nothing but use you. He is a snake. Don't let him get under you. All he cares about is using people to further himself in the game." Sadie said as she got up from the bed. I rolled my eyes. I was getting very frustrated that this girl is not listening to me.

"Justin if you are on his side I can't be on your side. I saw what happened with Katie, I don't want to be out of this game because I'm seen with you. I thank you for your kindness, but I don't trust Duncan one bit. So please just go." She said as she turned away.

I walked up behind her and bent down and gave her the warmest fakest hug I can muster up. "I can't leave you alone baby girl." I said vomiting in my mouth a little. Sadie looked up and I knew the minute she looked me in my eyes I had her. She was hypnotized by my body all over hers. I had her head in my pocket. She had fight in her but now she's mine. She really needs to learn to be stronger. Or else people like me will just trample over her. And that's exactly what I plan to do. "Justin I…" she started. "Shhh, you made it clear on what you want to do I'm just showing you how it could be better for you if you come with me and Duncan." I said as I sat down on the bed and hugged her tighter. "I will do anything for you Justin, just stay like this." she said.

"What if someone comes?" I asked.

"Please my team won't come they are a disgrace." She said softly. "Promise me that you won't make a scene coming back. Just act natural." I said pleading with her.

"My team does not care about me I should blow up their spot!" Sadie said.

"Please, I don't want to lose you." I said hugging her tighter.

"Fine, but I'm going to make it clearly evident that we are a couple." Sadie said.

"Works for me." I said smirking behind her back.

 **Confession**

 **Justin: "If Sadie acts like I'm going out with her that proves to my alliance that I'm trustworthy and have her in my pocket. The other idiots who are not apart of my alliance will try to tear me down because of this "betrayal" all is well over here."**

 **Sadie: "I honestly don't believe I should trust Duncan again. I think he's a bad influence. Although I feel like maybe if Justin is on my side he needs me. Then that will get me further in this game. So maybe I should ride this out and that will give me enough time to convince others of his evil."**

 **Duncan (Killer Bass)**

I woke up in an instant and looked around. I stretched out a little bit and rubbed my eyes. I then got up from my bed and looked around a little more. I saw that everyone else was sleeping. I then turned and looked at Gwen. I went to her bunk and took a good look at the girl. I drew back the covers and then I hopped in her bed. Gwen started to wake up a little bit and soon had one eye open. She saw me and had a half smile on her face. "What are you doing?" She asked giggling a little bit. "I'm trying to be spontaneous!" I shouted in excitement.

"Shhh," she said as she looked around.

"What are these people going to do?" I said getting louder. She started to laugh a little bit. "You have to stop!" She pleaded. I then wrapped her hands around my waist. She started to kiss me and feel around my body. "Save that for the final two!" I said smirking. "I would but I'm not a lesbian!" she said feeling around some more.

"Ah, now you did it." I said as I rolled over on top of her and started to kiss her in a more aggressive way. "Guys." I turned and looked at who was talking. It was Leshawna sitting on her bed looking like she did not have a single care in the world. She has given up. She has truly given up. I looked around like three times she was just a sleep. Thanks author. "Yes,Leshawna?" Gwen said while looking from under me. I moved to the side of Gwen so she can get a clear view of the girl who is clearly defeated. "Hmm" the girl said taking a sigh.

"Leshawna, who do you want out next to make your game easier to defeat Duncan or I?" Gwen said with a clear voice.

"I don't need your lifeline Gwen, I don't want it to define my game play under your thumb." She said in a bit of a sad trance. "Give me a name Leshawna," Gwen insisted. "It can't be Duncan or I so you are going to have to pick the best person to get the boot next and I will make that happen!" Gwen said. Gwen has never been more hot until she did this. She was placing Leshawna under our control. That is what I needed to happen. That's what I wanted to happen. Gwen and I are the king and queen of this chess game and we will win. Leshawna looked like she was thrown something huge to think about. "You guys don't control me. I will not fall to your tricks. I'm not a puppet. I will not be played with. You can keep your votes. I don't care if you get me out next." Leshawna said looking angered by Gwen's offer.

"Don't give up Leshawna, you will not be out this game because you want out. That's not fun. But the lineup is already made on who's next. Unless at anytime we lose you want to change that and have control for once in this game. Isn't that what you crave. You want to lead your own in this game make that happen. The offer is open." Gwen said as she got up and grabbed my hand in the process. I got up and Gwen walked over to the door, me not far behind and I smiled at Leshawna and walked out. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm hungry." She replied.

 **Leshawna**

I sat there and I was shaking. I was shaking so much that I was ready to scream. Gwen and Duncan once again, throw me for a loop. I can get rid of anyone I want. Can you imagine that power of control I have. I looked around at my fellow teammates. I can't do it because if I do that it will be a look of weakness. It will be them controlling me every step of the way. I can't believe that she gave me this ultimatum. What if it is used against me later on in the game. I'm still in this and she does not want me to quit or give up. This is as stressful as it gets. Thank you so much to the author who wrote this story to put me in this dilemma.

I looked around and just had to clear my head. I don't want them to have utter control over me. I can't allow that. My next move has to good or else. I'm not even sure what will happen. I looked at the door and then looked down. I can't feel this way i don't like this feeling I feel awful. I I simply lost control and may have to bow to their mercy. I don't know what I could do to change this unwanted pressure. I got up from my bed and decided to take a walk. I wanted to clear my mind. I had to or else I would lose control.

 **DJ(Killer Bass)**

I heard the door shut and I rubbed my eyes. I looked and saw that Gwen,Duncan, and Leshawna were all gone. I got up and then walked over to Ezekiel's bunk. "Hey, wake up." I said shaking him a little bit. Ezekiel woke up and looked at me. "What is the deal eh?" he said looking really tired. "Leshawna is gone do you have any idea for what that means? She could be plotting to get us out with Duncan and Gwen. We need to fight back." I said with forcefulness. I felt more passionate than anybody on getting her out. "Come on let's she where she went!" I said as I walked out.

"Wait eh, should I tell Trent where I am going?" Ezekiel said as he got to the floor.

"Good point, I don't want him thinking about any ideas." I said as I walked back and towards Trent. Ezekiel shook him ever so slightly. "Trent, Trent wake up." Ezekiel whispered. Ezekiel started to shake him a little bit more and that proved to be the wrong move as Trent woke up and saw Ezekiel. He then had a look a frustration and madness. Trent then hit Ezekiel square in the face knocking him to the ground. "What the fuck does this loser want? Waking me up who do you think you are!" Trent said clearly mad.

Geoff woke up to the sound of Ezekiel hitting the floor. Blood was oozing out of ezekiel's nose.

"Sorry eh." Ezekiel said struggling to cope with his pain. Trent got up and looked disgusted. "I'm not sure why you woke me up but that was very uncool dude. That's what you get!" Trent said as he walked over Ezekiel's hurting body. I moved in front of Trent looking at him with judging eyes. "That was not right." I said standing up for him. "Clean yourself up bitch. We have a challenge to win later today." Trent said as he looked at me. "What are you going to do about it? All that muscle for no reason other than for you to be completely and utterly useless." He said as he moved passed me and walked out of the cabin. I walked over to Ezekiel and took a knee. "Are you OK?" I asked Ezekiel very surprise to trent's cold attitude. "I'm fine. I'm just in pain eh."He said as he sat up against the bed. "Trent is fine and i'm OK with that, now I know not to wake him up next time." Ezekiel said with as much happiness as possible.

"Let's get you to the bathroom." I said as I lifted Ezekiel up and he and I walked out of the cabin.

 **Confession**

 **Geoff: " Bridgette really wants me to align with my team. This is my team. Ezekiel is a bitch. A not attractive one at that. Trent will say or do anything to him and he will allow it. That is blind loyalty. Trent got it made."**

 **Eva(Screaming Gophers)**

I was listening to my music trying to get away from the world. I wanted my team to done with. I wanted this game to be over. I was still in hot water with the whole questions thing. My only saving grace was having Bridgette work with me to keep me in this game. That was benefit out of all of this. At the end of the day I was a person. I was a person who appreciated the help that I was presented in front of me. I act all aggressive because that's the only way I know how to cope. I just need to get through this game without people pushing my buttons. That's all and I will be good.

I got up from my bed and then almost immediately I felt like I was being tested. Heather and Courtney were up talking. They looked at me and started to laugh. I took out my headphones with a quickness. "Is something funny?" I asked annoyed by their very presence. "Nothing for you to be far too concerned about." Heather said brushing me off. "Well what if I am concerned about it?" I asked crossing my arm.

"Then you are a weak minded individual who should really mind there own business." Courtney said glaring at me.

"You know what…" I said grinding my teeth.

"This is working out far too perfect I don't even have to do anything and you're annoyed. Heather and I was literally having a conversation because I woke up 5 minutes earlier and then you get up from your bed and a look and a laugh makes your skin crawl because it's us. I want you to freak out. So our leader can run to your rescue. I want our leader to put out every fire that you start. I want her to realize that you are nothing but a hazard to have around." Courtney said with such venom coming for my voice.

"You are a bitch." I said in a quiet whisper. Courtney smiled and said "That's what they're going to write on my million-dollar paycheck." She said. That comment most definitely set me over the edge. I was about to pounce but Chris was right there to save the panic. "Campers! It's challenge time!"

 **Confession**

 **Heather: " Eva is a loose cannon my alliance is working perfectly."**

 **Leshawna: " Complete control over the next vote and selling my soul to be out of my own fate. Or just keep doing what I'm doing. This is a tough one."**

 **Eva: "If I'm going to make it through this game I need to learn how to control my emotions, I need to get Courtney out of here!"**

 **Dj: " I do not trust Leshawna no more I need her gone. I can't believe what happened last night. It will not simply go unnoticed. Also to Trent, how could you punch your own friend in the face it's unbelievable these people are scum and I can't stand for it. I just need to build the confidence to actually do something about it. This is hard. Mama said it will be hard."**

 **Duncan: "I'm in a good spot so I'm just riding the wave. As far as Sadie goes. I don't care much about her returning. She can cause hell and high water for all I care."**

 **Chris**

"Hello campers, I know everybody is tired this morning! I also know that you all probably had a very stressful night afterwards and due to the tie vote. That's not going to stop me from putting together a challenge! Before we start, Killer Bass please welcome your teammate Sadie!" I said with joy.

Sadie walked out with all smiles. She was particularly looking at the boy on the other team. Justin teammates looked at him and some nodded with satisfaction and others glared.

 **Confession**

 **Courtney: "That is what you call a alliance in action. I give you nothing but props pretty boy!"**

 **Eva: "Fucking traitor maybe now Courtney and I will have a common enemy to conquer."**

 **Gwen: "You can see the mixed messages on their faces it is classic stupidity over there. However we really don't need Sadie anymore I think we have found a new alliance member that's reliable. No, no one on the other team is in this one."**

 **Bridgette: "This really bothers me but maybe Justin is the new target now so I guess it's good. I don't know anymore."**

 **Geoff: " Did he bang? That would be a total drama score."**

Sadie put up her best smile to her teammates.

"No words is just fine. Less typing for the author am I right!" I looked around and no one laughed. Not even the author was amused.

"Chris why are you doing this so early in the morning?" Trent asked annoyed.

"Well Trent it's because with every tired morning comes a nice breakfast! Today's challenge, you will be making breakfast for our good camera crew. Pancakes bacon, eggs, and everything in between. All of this will be served with a side of orange juice or apple juice. Each team will have to work together to make this meal great. You don't have to make it to good considering they're only getting this meal because it was in the contract last minute. That means the people who run the cameras will be determining who wins this challenge." I looked at the camera guy and rolled my eyes. "Now it's time for each team to go into the mess hall where they will find all the supplies they need. You have two hours to make the best breakfast possible. Go!"

 **Courtney(Screaming Gophers)**

"Fearless leader, what will we be cooking today?" I said in the most sarcastic voice ever looking straight to Bridgette. Heather looked at me. "Look I'm not throwing the challenge, I'm just putting the team to her will." I said rolling my eyes. "Guys can we please talk about how Sadie came back clearly looking up and down at Justin?" Bridgette said.

"We don't have time!" I said brushing it under the rug. "Really we don't have time to talk about the thing you hate most. The action of conversing with the other team." Bridgette said in a very assertive way. "Look i'm not here to fight with you. I already caught Justin in action once before. It was only a matter of time before he does it again. The fact that you guys actually decided to wake up and realize that he's a snake is not my problem it's your problem. So if you want to scold me for not getting mad at him for what I already got mad at him about before, then so be it. However you have to realize that is not productive. We have a challenge at hand. So I suggest you put your leadership hat on and tell us what the fuck we are cooking today." I said looking at everyone.

 **Confession**

 **Justin: " When you realize Courtney has had it."**

"We are not done with you!" Bridgette said staring at Justin. He had a smirk on his face that was well applied.

"Does anyone know how to cook!" Bridgette said getting on the ball. "Uh," I said rolling my eyes.

"Harold, you're annoying precise, you are on eggs. I suggest you make scrambled eggs therefore we can get a bigger quantity. Noah follow it up with making the pancake mix. You are very smart so we need to make every pancake equal size. I want a nice golden brown looking pancake when it's all over. Heather you are in charge of making the sausages. All the sausages are pre-packaged so all you have to do is preheat the grill and slap them babies on their. Beth you are on Bacon please put a mask on so you don't spit all over the food. Justin you know how to do makeup really well so you are polishing every plate to make them look perfect. Bridgette and Eva since you do nothing and suck at everything. Eva you can simply be angry at the food and hopefully that motivation helps it cook faster. Bridgette you can cheer the people who are actually cooking the food on. But please keep it down because no one wants to hear your annoying voice. As for me I'm going to jump around to each station to make sure everybody is fine or needs help. Let's go people!"

 **Confession**

 **Bridgette: "Did I just end up in the bottom of the food chain! Im stunned at this point. I'm stunned that she doesn't bat an eye to Justin being deceitful again. I'm also stunned that she thinks I don't do anything for this team. Also most of all I don't believe that a girl who is perfectly as nice as I am should be treated like crap."**

 **Eva: "Who the fuck does she think she is?"**

 **Sadie (Killer Bass)**

"Guys since I have not been here I was wondering if I can take the lead on this one?" I said in a kind voice. Was I still pissed off that my team did not visit me? A little bit but I'm trying to be in here to win It. I also realize that I'm a easy target to put out by the way things seem to be going. Sure Justin put me on the side for now but by the time the merge comes I will strike against every single one of these people. In the meantime I'm going to have wait and strike when the time is right. I looked around and no one one was really saying anything. Everybody look like they were in such independent thought that it truly got to the point where everybody was in it in this game for themselves. We might as well be in the merge.

My team walked in the mess hall and just ran to a station in the kitchen. With no leadership Duncan and Gwen were on eggs. Leshawna and Trent were on pancakes. Ezekiel and Dj were on sausages. Geoff was on bacon. I then just walked over to the refrigerator and drive the orange juice and apple. I also went over to the cabinets in order to get the plates out. "I will be dressing the plates." I said as I set them on the tables. The awkwardness was clearly in the air and I can tell a lot went down. Needless to say I was pretty disappointed due to the fact that I wanted everybody to fall to me but it seems as if people moved on from me.

"You are not shutting me out!" I looked over and saw that Eva was yelling at Courtney with a uneasy looking Bridgette right next to her. Despite all the grilling that was happening that was the only voices heard in the kitchen.

 **Courtney (Screaming Gophers)**

"Yes Eva keep on yelling because that's really what we need to get this food motivated or in therapy." I said pushing every single button that she had while moving around the kitchen.

I walked over to Noah and saw how good the pancake mix was coming out. "Good Noah now lay 8 pancakes on the grill nice and even." I said while watching him. I looked over at Harold who was mixing the egg yolk. "Good Harald you doing good put it in the pan." I said walking over to Heather's smoking sausages. Heather went closer to me and said "I like this new Courtney you seem assertive and all business and no nonsense." Heather said smiling.

"Well that's what you call a leader Heather. There is no time to lose." I said while walking past her to Justin pouring the juice. I went up to his ear and whispered "You have changed the dynamic of this game and I appreciate that." I then moved to Beth. Justin looked up and smiled at me. My alliance was in control now and I plan on keeping it that way. Beth looked like she was struggling. "Beth it's Bacon. Stop over thinking it it's a easy task. You grew up on a farm where do you think pigs go." I said annoyed by her panic on her face. "Well I know where they come from. I just never cooked before. I hunt." She said. I rolled my eyes and said "Please go over there with the rejects I will take over!" I said shrugging her off. "You can't just toss me aside Courtney I'm still your teammate!" Beth said getting loud.

"You are the bottom of this food chain. Not only are the bottom of the food chain here but apparently you're the bottom of the food chain at your own farm. So please do us all a favor and get out. Or as the author really wanted me to stereotypically say if you can't take the heat get out of the kitchen." I said annoyed. Everyone looked up and saw that Beth looked very saddened.

 **Confession**

 **Courtney: "Welcome to the world of being ostracized. They don't like it very much do they! I want that to be the chapter name author. Do you hear me!"**

 **Dj(Screaming Gophers)**

I know how to cook very well. I know how to cook so much that I had Ezekiel take a back seat. I can actually cook this whole meal if I wanted to. I am just not on good terms with many of these people on my team. Ezekiel also has to take a back seat anyway simply because he got punched in the face by Trent. I also love how no one bothered to ask if he was okay. This pain sickens me and it was unwarranted and unnecessary and I need to get Trent back for that. I glared over at two of my enemies working together. They are horrible. I said as I did not realize the grill right above my hand. I was reaching for the spatula. That's when "Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed out in pain. I looked and saw that I burned my hand. I looked up and saw Ezekiel running for paper towels in order to stop the bleeding. I looked around and Leshawna and everyone else just continued cooking.

"Don't get blood on the sausages watch out!" Duncan cried out looking at me with disdain.

"Does anybody care that I almost burned my hand!" I yelled out trying to get everyone to stop. The other team even heard me and stop. "You are all monsters for not having a shred of human decency. If somebody Burns their hand then I feel like someone should be there to save the day. If someone gets punched in the face I feel like someone should be there to save the day. We lasted 7 chapters and you mean to tell me that not one person wants to see if I'm okay after I screamed. We are not a team. We are individuals who just want that million, I am disgusted with every single one of you!"

"Don't be the pot calling the kettle black, I was sitting in a medical tent yesterday and you didn't even stop by. Justin was the only person to say something to me. Justin was the only person interested in how I was doing. So all of those shocked faces that you had when I came back was warranted."

Sadie said looking at the other team.

"That's why the awkwardness is all in the air, we realize that most of us don't give a damn about each other the faster we come to that conclusion the faster this game can actually start. I believe we were all picked for this show because we have terrible characters, whether we want to admit it or not. We wasn't picked because we're in a t.v show and the author is interpreting our characters on the fanfiction site. We are all awful people and I bet people reading this probably think's none of us really deserves the million. I agree with them. As for those other readers who are rooting for somebody more power to you. Somebody, however did get burned today. In away we all got burned" Sadie said. As she said that people turned back and saw that every piece of bacon, pancake, and sausage was black. The smell of burnt food quickly filled the kitchen in an instant. Everyone hurried to turn the fan on above the stoves and salvage as much of the food as they could. Justin from the other team was scrabbling to put all those burnt pieces of food on a plate in a decorative manner. I ran over and did the same. Soon everyone from both teams was hurrying to salvage the food and put them on the plate. That's when not soon after the the camera crew arrived in the mess hall with Chris. Chris started to laugh out loud as he saw the look on the camera man's face. "Hey we filled the contract. Have the contestants cook for the camera crew. And that they did." He said his laugh echoing all through out the mess hall.

About 20 minutes later all the camera crew sat down. None of them were looking like they were enjoying the smell.

 **Chris**

"Okay campers it is time for you to serve the camera crew!" I said as I could not help but smile at the burnt job that both teams did.

The camera crew all got served their meals. I looked at each of them and smirked. "Now camera crew whoever did a much better job wins and it's your job to vote on that. Also for you camper's, I have seen that these teams have run their courses. Tomorrow you will be switching teams. Today however you will be voting one last time together. The team that the camera people pick will win."

I looked at the table and no one was eating anything on the table. Most were drinking. The food looked so black that it was becoming barely recognizable.

 **Confession**

 **Leshawna: " I have never been so happy to hear those words. Hopefully I will be free from Duncan and Gwen grasps."**

 **Dj: "This is exactly what my team needs a switch."**

 **Geoff: "Maybe now I can be with Bridgette and we can really do some damage in this game."**

 **Noah: "Get me the hell away from Beth. I wish we will lose quite frankly, because I would want to be as far away from her as possible. I would rally for this team to get her ass out. I would have probably worked too did you see Courtney. She was really mad."**

"OK the results are in and the team who wins is…. The Screaming Gophers."

I look up the Screaming Gophers and noticed that none of them we're celebrating. In fact they looked a lot more happier that they were switching teams then the win itself. One by one they all walked out of the mess hall. Beth and Courtney were continuity glaring each other down. Bridgette and Eva looked down and away. "Wow this was not a happy site." I said as I looked awkwardly at the campers.

 **Gwen (Killer Bass)**

My whole team was out of the mess hall and on the camp grounds. We were all sitting in a circle. "Switching teams tomorrow will be the best thing for us. There is no secret that we are all going to take the switch and ditch this shit show of a team. So for the last time and last vote of this team. Who is the best person to vote out to make all of our games better?" Leshawna said in the most monotone of voices. I looked at Duncan and he just smiled a very devious one. "Well it's Sadie's fault." Duncan said with a laugh. "What!" Sadie said completely stunned and infuriated by that answer.

"Well if you never reacted to DJs burns we would of had a fair shot." Duncan said with his evil grin widening.

"Well it's DJs fault he burned himself!" Sadie said shifting the blame.

 **Confession**

 **Leshawna: "This is why Duncan is dangerous. This is exactly why people. He starts things like this. However I'm going to be riding the coattails on this one. I'm not going home due to a person who is to stupid or to late to realize that these people on this team literary suck. I guess I would not mind if either of them are gone. I know, I know Gwen and Duncan gave me a offer to control the vote but I'm not going to take it. I'm not going to be under their control much longer that's if Chris makes the team right."**

Dj and Sadie were staring each other down and simultaneously forgetting about Duncan. I look over at Leshawna and I asked "Can we talk." the girl got up and we walked over to the beach.

"So it's going to be a toss up between dumb and dumber unless you want to make a move. It's no secret that you dislike Duncan and I and I know you pushed for the merge or a opportunity like switching teams to come. Now it's here. You have one chance to make a decision on what you want to do."

"I appreciate the offer Gwen but I'm going to be voting for one of them tonight. You guys brought me through this game for reasons that I'm not to sure about. All I can say is I appreciate it. Also I will be fighting for myself on the other team."

"Build your team and then you will see the control that me and Duncan have currently." I said as I got up and walked away.

 **Confession**

 **Leshawna: "That was so strange. Gwen and Duncan always acted like they were above me. They for some reason brought me to this point. I always said that I can make it on my own. Now I'm second guessing myself. I have to be strong. It ultimately sucks to not know what's going on. It makes me feel like the title of this chapter."**

 **Gwen: "That's how you make people lose control."**

I walked back in the middle of DJs speech about how Trent punch Ezekiel in the nose. "Trent did that in the morning and still know one sees if he is OK. No one cares if his nose is broken. I care Ezekiel."

"It was a accident eh!" Ezekiel said defending Trent.

Duncan just sat down quietly. "He should've went to the medical tent if his face was so broken. You are a big person stand up to Trent. That's what I would of done for Katie. Dj you are nothing to nobody!" Sadie said as she was looking at the teammates.

"Killer Bass it's time for elimination." Chris shouted out.

"Just like that I feel like the decision is clear!" I said as I got up. Duncan,Trent,Ezekiel,Leshawna and Geoff followed behind me as we walked our way to elimination.

 **Chris**

"Killer Bass this is the last elimination of your team. This may be the last time you will be voting together. Does anyone have anything to say?"

Sadie stood up and said "I want to stay here. Dj got burned and I was sitting in a medical tent to be disregarded by my teammates he has no room to be mad. He is as irrelevant a character as Zoe. He never even got properly voted off in any of his Total Drama seasons what makes you think he deserves to stay here."

"First of all if you want to bring up history. You only competed in one season and you failed at that. I made it to the merge for both season one and season two. Furthermore let's talk about our track record on this fan fiction story. I fought hard for Ezekiel! Now I feel ostracized because I'm standing up to do the right thing against the evil forces of people like Leshawna and Trent. I have a right to be here." DJ proclaimed.

"I have a question? Why are you two on the chop and block the and no one else is?"

Sadie looked at her team and looked like she got thrown for a loop. "Well Dj burned his hand and he made a big scene so I called him out on his crap. Also you didn't give us enough time for us to really deliberate on who's next." Sadie said sort of tripping over her words.

"Duncan, needs me here. He….we are a team!" Sadie said.

"Sadie are you feeling ostracize right now?" Duncan asked looking at her with such a dark look. Leshawna sat there quietly with a blank face.

"Your a bastard. You never cared about me. You just didn't want me to come back angry. I sat quiet for Justin he insured me that we were a team. You are a bastard!" Sadie screamed out. Duncan sat there with a smile on his face.

"So I'm just going to let the vote decide on this one and hopefully tomorrow when the switch happens everything will be ok. It's time to vote."

 _~Voting~_

"Ok the votes are in ladies and gentlemen. I have to say this vote is not shocking. This vote simply shows that you are in desperate need of a team switch."

Sadie and Dj both were looking frustrated. "The following people are safe Trent,Leshawna,Geoff,Gwen,Ezekiel, and Duncan. Sadie and Dj you are left. Both of you received votes for good reason I guess. One of you however will not be seeing the team switch that I felt…." I looked at the cameraman and he rolled his eyes. "That some people felt was necessary. So the person who is receiving the last marshmallow is….. Dj."

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!" Sadie screamed out. Gwen and Duncan had nothing more than a satisfied smile on their face. "Leshawna was right. Everyone here is a snake. Especially Gwen and Duncan. They make people feel ostracized. They pick people up with false confidence. Then there are other people who have blind loyalty. And others who just doesn't have your priorities in order." Sadie pointed the last sentence to DJ. "One fact was right about today none of us deserves the million and we know that." With that Sadie walked away towards the boat.

I looked at the campers and said "Maybe that will all change due to the much needed team swap! This is Chris and I will see you next chapter."

 **~Voting~**

 **Gwen: "It's amazing how somebody can be built up towards the beginning of the chapter and be destroyed at the end of it. Sadie that was you...Sadie."**

 **Geoff: " I rather keep the girl because at least she's attractive. Well at least more attractive than Dj. Hopefully I can reunite with my sister and really take control of this game...Dj"**

 **Ezekiel: "Dj has been there for me so Sadie you have to go by default...Sadie."**

 **Dj: "People's priorities are not in check. there are much worse people in this game who deserves to go home. Sadly I'm backed in a corner. So Sadie you are going to have to go home….Sadie."**

 **Leshawna: " I really am getting sick and tired of DJ. How on earth are we not on the same wave length. We both have knowledge that there are bad people in this game. Yet I'm being thrown in that category because he doesn't have a backbone. I just want to get that team switch. So the author better hurry up and write that chapter so I can be in safety. I hope Dj learns who the bad guys really are...Dj."**

 **Duncan: " I really took control of this elimination by not even really doing anything. These people need better IQs...Sadie."**

 **Sadie: " I thought everything will be okay. Justin told me to trust Duncan and that's what I'm trying to do. The fact of the matter is he put me on the bottom today. If I make it out of this I will be calling him out as foul...Dj."**

 **Trent: " I mean to really break it down today, if DJ never burned himself, this whole chapter would have went differently. So with that being said I would blame him and vote him off today. However I always enjoy him trying to stand up for Ezekiel and then failing badly. So I'm voting for Sadie...Sadie."**

 **Dj 3 Sadie 5**

 **Screaming Gophers**

 **Eva,Justin,Bridgette,Beth,Noah,Heather,Courtney,Harold**

 **Killer Bass**

 **Leshawna,Geoff,Trent,Gwen,Ezekiel,Duncan,Dj**

 **Elimination: Lindsay,Katie,Cody,Tyler,Owen,Izzy,Sadie**

 **An:Bye**


End file.
